Halloween For Real
by RayeMoon
Summary: Yugi hosts a Halloween party for his classmates at his house, but when the kids starting turning into their costumes, the party starts getting a little too real. Puzzleshipping, puppyshipping, tendershipping. YYxY, SxJ, YBxR
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween For Real**

**Chapter One: **

**"Come on, mou hitori no boku!" Yugi tugged at his dark's arm, doing his best to give Yami his chibi-eyes. "Please, dress up for Halloween!"**

**Yami shook his head, trying to ignore that look. He liked to give his hikari whatever he wanted. But Yami would not dress up for that party. It wasn't like him. He couldn't imagine dressing up in a costume and eating candy and drinking soda to fakely scary music in dim lighting. If Yugi wanted to do that, fine, but it wasn't Yami's thing.**

**Yugi sighed and released his arm. One thing about his aibou: he knew when to give up. He didn't push things. And he forgave easily. That bright smile played over the beautiful face and the violet eyes gleamed. "Okay. But you will come, won't you?"**

**That Yami could do. After all, he could compromise, since Yugi was willing to. "Yes, Aibou. I'll be at your party."**

**Yugi threw his arms around Yami's neck, grinning. He was nearly the same height as Yami now. "Good. And after the party, I'll be sure to thank you. The proper way."**

**Yami swallowed as Yugi's voice turned low and throaty, his expression smouldering. He smiled, putting his arms around Yugi's slim waist and pulling the other up against him. Sometimes it still amazed him how much his light had changed, despite the fact that he'd known all along he had the power. Yugi was bolder, more aggressive, seductive and hypnotic, while still retaining the gentle, loving manner he'd always possessed. In short, his hikari had grown up.**

**"I look forward to that, Aibou."**

**Yugi kissed him, opening his mouth to Yami's tongue, then drew back. His expression turned vaguely worried and Yami knew something was coming.**

**"Um, mou hitori no boku, you know who's coming, right?"**

**"Joey and the gang."**

**"Yeah. And Mokuba and Kaiba--"**

**"Kaiba?!" Yami stared down at him in shock. "Seto Kaiba is coming to your party?"**

**"Mokuba's making him." Yugi's expression looked wickedly happy. "Though I don't think he'll dress up."**

**Yami smiled. No, he didn't think the uptight CEO would dress up. Though the idea of him doing so was amusing. He chuckled, which made Yugi giggle in response, his wicked expression growing. **

**"Maybe he could dress up as a Blue-Eyes..."**

**They broke into laughter, then Yugi sombered and Yami frowned. "All right, Aibou, who else is coming?"**

**"Ryou and Bakura."**

**"What?!" Yami held his hikari out at arm's length and frowned down at him. "You know how I feel about that tomb-robber."**

**"I don't like him either, but I do like Ryou and he is Ryou's dark. He's nothing like you, of course, but Ryou loves him for some reason, and that means he's invited. Ryou promises he'll make him behave."**

**Yami snorted, doubting that, but said nothing further. Yugi smiled, kissing him, and Yami happily forgot about his reservations for the moment.**

**********

**The woman looked into her magic mirror, watching the figures displayed within, a wicked smile twisting her mouth. The ancient old hag limped to the shelves of her cabinet, drawing down some ingridents. She mixed them together in her seething cauldron, calling upon all her dark witch's powers, setting up her curse.**

**It was time for Halloween to get a little too real.**

**********

**"Hey, Yami!"**

**The former Pharaoh smiled as Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, and Serenity all came in. They were all carrying bundles containing their costumes to change here at the Game Shop. Joey threw an arm around Yami's shoulders.**

**"Yug' tells me you're not dressing up. How come? 'Course, anything you wear is hot, but why not?"**

**Yami smiled at the compliment. "It's not my thing."**

**"Aw. All right, but wait until you see my costume. Then maybe you'll change your mind. Halloween's all about having fun, who cares how old you are?"**

**"Yeah," Tristan said. "Come on, let's get ready for Yugi's party. Yami, anything else left you need help on?"**

**Yami shook his head. "Aibou and I did most of it already. I'm just setting up the snack table." Yami shrugged his shoulders and the others went upstairs to use the bathrooms to change in, while Yugi changed in their shared bedroom. **

**Yami went down to the basement, which generally held all the stock for the store. Grandpa had given them permission to haul everything up into the shop itself, his own bedroom, and Yugi's parents' room. His father had managed to get some time off work and so had taken his mother out for another honeymoon--something Yugi had been very happy to see. Yami knew Yugi worried about his father, who was almost constantly gone on business trips; Yugi had almost grown up without seeing him. **

**His grandpa had made plans to be gone all night, too, so that the kids would have the Game Shop and apartment all to themselves. Yugi's decorating scheme was three-fold. The basement was the main party room, with the lights changed to black lights--something Yami had been interested in seeing--with fake cobwebs, a dummy hanging by its neck from the ceiling in the corner, a grouping of jack-o-lanterns that would be soon lit sitting in another corner, and the third corner held a fake dismembered corpse sprayed with fake blood. It was morbid and disgusting. Yami's wasn't sure of the appeal of Halloween, but it was a famously popular tradition in America and Yugi had wanted to hold his own party. Yami had been happy to help him set up, but he still didn't like the simple gruesomeness of the holiday. Americans were weird.**

**Smiling, Yami finished setting up, then ascended back to the main floor and checked the second room, the living room. This was done up mostly in orange and black streamers, with a large folding table decorated with a black sheet and which would hold all the snacks for Yugi's party: chips and dip, soda, miscellaneous candy, and other such things, and a table filled with only Halloween drinks designed to look like blood, green slime, and an orange concotion that held green olives that looked like eyes. The TV would be used to play horror movies when the guests got tired of dancing downstairs.**

**Outside was the third section of the decorations. Yugi's backyard consisted of a wide alley and a tiny cement lot, with only one lonely tree valiantly growing in a section of soil left for it. Yugi had gotten around all that by setting up an enclosed haunted maze of sorts. Yami, Joey, and Tristan had helped him set this up, but Yugi had done all the planning and organization. Yami had to admit, Yugi had a knack for artistic flare that he'd never really shown before. The maze looked quite good now that it was finished. Made of cheap corral fencing and black-painted pegboard, it looped back and forth through the alley and the lot, with black lighting to add the spooky effect and bring out the special glow-in-the-dark paint that Yugi had used to stencil bats and other creatures on the insides. Yami and Joey had helped set up easy rig systems that would send things bumping against the walls, or a fake vampire monster lunging at a seemingly open section for special effects and Tristan had hung a fake body from the tree that thrashed and screamed with a trip button was pressed at the exit to the maze.**

**His Aibou had really gone all out. Yami knew how important this party was to him and he was more than happy to help him pull it off.**

**"Hey, Yami, come on, man, we've got our costumes on!" Joey called from the entrance hall.**

**Yami went to him. He paused to look Joey over appreciatively. The blond looked quite good in his chosen costume. He was a werewolf, but a good-looking one. He had attached triangular wolf's ears to his head, stuck long fangs in his mouth, and claws to his finger tips. His outfit consisted of a nicely torn dark green vest, and matching tight green pants that ended in tatters just above his knees. His feet were encased in soft rubber wolf paws, and he had added a new effect by adding a spiked dog collar around his neck with a broken chain leash dangling against his bare stomach. His brown eyes lit up as Yami came into the hall and he pretended to lunge with a snarl.**

**Yami didn't flinch and found himself swept up in a bear hug that had his feet leaving the ground before Joey set him back down, grinning. **

**"Yami, this little puppy could eat you up all night."**

**Yami smiled, raising a hand. "Sorry, Joey, but I'm Aibou's."**

**"Yeah, yeah."**

**"All right, cut it out, you two," Duke said as he descended the stairs. He had foregone his usual dice-punk outfit to dress up as a zombie. He had painted his face stark white, adding blood spatters down the side of his head from a gruesome fake head wound, attached a fake arm to his sleeve that made it look like his right arm was broken and missing some fingers, and wore a dirty, torn suit covered in blood spatters and grave dirt. Only his emerald eyes remained the same, gazing out of the bloodied face with amusement. Tristan was right behind him. He had dressed himself up as a clown, but a nasty looking one. His painted red mouth was done in a sneer, his eyes were rimmed with black makeup that made them into scowling triangles, and his curly red wig looked like it was dripping with blood, which also spattered his colorful suit, and he wielded a bloody kitchen knife in one hand and a noose in the other.**

**The girls joined them a moment later. Tea had dressed up in a rather skimpy black cat costume, which showed more of her body than was really necessary. Yami noticed her glance at him and he kept his face neutral, which wasn't hard. Tea did nothing for him, of course. She would have to learn that eventually. Overall, her costume was nice, just wasted on any male member of their group. Yami, Yugi, and Joey were homosexual, as everyone now knew, and Tristan and Duke had eyes only for Serenity.**

**Speaking of Serenity, she was a shock. The sweet-heart sister of Joey was showing a different side altogether--she looked like a hooker. Joey made a choked sort of yelp when he saw her. She wore a tight black skirt, red fishnet stockings, spiked black heels, a red halter top, and large black-and-red dangling earrings. Her face was done up in black shadow and red lipstick. **

**"Serenity?!" Joey yelled. "What do you think you're wearing?!"**

**Duke and Tristan didn't seem to mind. They were staring so hard Yami felt sure their eyes would soon leave their sockets. Amused, he hid a smile for Joey's sake as the blond tried to force Serenity back upstairs to change.**

**"Joey! I'm sixteen now!"**

**"And still too young for that. What would Mom say?"**

**"She'd tell me to have fun!"**

**"I doubt that. Change!"**

**"Aw, come on, man," Tristan began. "Let her--"**

**The rest of his sentence ended in a gurgle as Joey seized him and began to strangle him. Yami interceded, rescuing Tristan, calming Joey down, and finally the blond let Serenity keep her costume, with implicit instructions that Serenity not leave the house. The younger agreed, threw her arms around her brother, and nearly knocked off his wolf ears hugging him. That won Joey over even more and he was back to grinning broadly as he looked at Yami.**

**"By the way, wait until you see Yug's costume. He's gonna knock your socks off, Yami."**

**Yami swallowed, not missing the faintly dark look on Tea's face. Wondering what his Aibou could have come up with, Yami waited with the rest for the master host to come downstairs from his bedroom. The guests would be arriving in about fifteen minutes. According to Duke, more people had decided to show up. Lots of people from school had heard about Yugi's party and he had gladly invited them all to attend if they wanted to. Yami finally left to set up the snack table, knowing his hikari would come down when he felt the time was right.**

**Joey and the girls came to help him while Tristan and Duke went outside to recheck the maze for later that night. Yami noticed now that Joey's costume consisted of a tail. It was a realistic-looking furry thing that matched the ears, pinned to the seat of Joey's pants and it swayed with eerie realism when the blond walked. Tea, too, had a tail, but the long cat's tail didn't achieve the same effect. Joey looked weirdly authentic.**

**All the set-up had been accomplished and Yami went to the door as the bell rang, wondering why Yugi still hadn't come down. The guests to first arrive were no one Yami knew, but he welcomed them and sent them into the living room to start on the snacks while the rest came. People had dressed up in all manner of costumes, like dead cheerleaders, zombies, witches, and beasts Yami couldn't name. **

**Ryou and Bakura showed up about a half hour after the guests first began to arrive. Yami was surprised when he saw them. Bakura had dressed up--something that Yami struggled against showing his amusement about and was sure that Ryou had something to do with--and looked like a tough biker, complete with the leather outfit, fingerless gloves, and chains attached to his belt.**

**Ryou appeared to be a magician of sorts. He had not decided to wear a pointed hat like Yugi had explained American-style wizards wore, but wore heavy robes, carried a plastic staff in one hand, and had rings of different stones around each of his fingers. **

**"Hi, Yami!" Ryou greeted warmly. "Why aren't you dressed up?"**

**Seeing the half-irritated, half-provoking expression on Bakura's face, Yami just shrugged. "I wasn't going to wear one."**

**"Aww. That's too bad. I'll bet you could have come up with a good one."**

**Yami just smiled and directed them to the party. He greeted another half dozen or so guests, then Mokuba and Kaiba themselves. The younger brother had dressed up for the occasion, appearing to be a demon of sorts. His oufit was a black long-sleeved shirt and black jeans, but demon's horns stuck out of his long black hair, his fingers were tipped with black claws, and a black, whip-like tail was attached to his jeans.**

**Kaiba, of course, was dressed as usual, in his black outfit, white trenchcoat, and multitude of buckles. The usual disdainful expression was on his handsome face as he looked down at Yami. The icy blue eyes snapped with barely controlled anger as Yami greeted them, more Mokuba than Kaiba, and directed them to the living room. **

**"Where's Yugi?" Mokuba asked as Yami shut the door. He was sure everyone had shown up who was going to.**

**In answer to Mokuba's question, he nodded towards the stairs. "In the bedroom. I think he's waiting until everyone's here to come down."**

**/Right, mou hitori no boku,/ Yugi said suddenly. /I want to make an entrance./ His mental voice grew a shade uncertain. /I hope my costume's all right./**

**//Aibou, whatever you decided to be will be fine. You need to be confident.//**

**/Right. I'm coming down now./**

**Yami waited, relaying to Joey that Yugi was on his way down. A few seconds later, Yugi stepped into the doorway leading to the living room. A hushed murmur ran through the crowd and Yami felt frozen to the spot.**

**His hikari was...indescribable.**

**From the feet up, his aibou had dressed in his usual black boots, then tight black pants that hugged Yugi's slim legs and narrow hips even more so than his usual pants. His torso was covered in a buttoned and buckled black leather vest that hid his flat stomach and leanly muscled chest, but displayed his arms and collarbone in a subtle eroticism. The hem of the vest and the waistband of the pants were an inch apart, revealing a tiny bit of the smooth tan skin. His slender neck was bare of any belt, but each wrist was buckled with a leather cuff. His hair had been dyed all black, except for the very tips of his bangs and spikes, which were blood red. His face had been lightly painted, so that his eyelids were darkened charcoal, while his skin was paler than usual. He smiled at the crowd--nervously, Yami knew--revealing slender fangs attached to his teeth.**

**His aibou was a vampire. And an incredibly sexy one at that.**

**Yugi stepped into the living room. Yami could sense the nervousness in his hikari; he knew that appearing in such a provocative outfit was unusual for his lover, but Yugi didn't back out. Yami sent him some encouragement through their link. He smiled more brightly at all the people, revealing the fangs more.**

**"Welcome, everyone," Yugi said. "I hope you enjoy my party. Now that everyone's here, we can go downstairs where my friends and I have set up a dance floor. This way."**

**Yugi turned and headed for the basement stairs. Everyone followed him, except Kaiba, who stubbornly remained standing in a corner. Mokuba tried to coax him to come, but the narrowing of blue eyes made him give up and join everyone else with a huff. Yami followed right behind his hikari as Yugi led everyone down to the basement. The black lights were on, making the whites of people's outfits light up eeriely. Yugi turned on the stereo. A deep, evil chuckle emanated from the speakers before dance music began. Couples paired off and the floor was soon filled with dancing bodies. **

**Yugi came back to where Yami and Joey stood near the doorway. Joey looked Yugi over and wolf-whistled, making Yugi blush so that even the soft covering of powder couldn't hide the redness. **

**"Damn, Yug'. I know vampires are supposed to be sexy, but you are the king of the night."**

**Despite the blush, Yugi looked quite pleased. He met Yami's eyes and Yami nodded slowly.**

**//He is quite right, Aibou. I'm disappointed you have to be here to host this gathering. I'd like to go upstairs and be the 'king of the night's' first victim.//**

**Yugi's cheeks reddened further while his eyes darkened. /Yami, stop that, or I'll have to go hide and calm down./**

**Yami smiled, but did stop. Yugi had spent a great deal of time and money on this party and Yami didn't want to ruin it. He just stood and watched as his light wandered through the crowd, talking to some of the people he knew, making sure everything was going all right. Joey stood with him for a bit, then excused himself.**

**"I'm going to go attack the snack table before anyone else does," Joey said with a grin that revealed the fangs. **

**Yami smiled back, shaking his head a little. Typical Joey, the blond was always starving. "I'll let Aibou know."**

**Joey nodded, then left.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Joey entered the living room, zeroing in on the snack table that Yami had laden with candy, chips, and other goodies. His stomach rumbled a little and he walked across the room, immediately picking up a handful of potato chips. He stuck one in his mouth and chewed, pleased that the fangs didn't bother him much. He could eat just fine with them in his mouth.

"I didn't think they let dogs at the table," a familiar voice drawled.

Joey turned, glaring daggers at the lanky brunette as he detached himself from the wall and sauntered over. "Kaiba, don't start with me. I don't need--"

"Nice costume, mutt," Kaiba interrupted, looking him over once, his sneer widening. "A dog for real."

"Werewolf," Joey growled, regretting his choice. "Nice costume for you, too, Rich Boy. A snobbish, stuck-up asshole. Oh, wait..." He trailed off deliberately, grinning.

Those icy eyes narrowed. Joey grinned more widely, sticking another chip in his mouth. Good, he'd managed to get the bastard back. Chewing the chip in Kaiba's face, Joey picked up a red plastic cup and scooped up some of the punch designed to look like blood. He took a sip, savoring the cherry taste. Yugi had added a great deal of food coloring to make it so deep red, and it was very tart and tasty. To his surprise, Kaiba picked up a cup and took some of the drink that Yugi had designed to look like eyes in orange slime. He raised an eyebrow as Kaiba took a sip.

"I thought you weren't going to get into this party."

"I'm not. Doesn't mean I can't get thirsty. I only came because Mokuba asked me to."

Joey only nodded, deciding not to say anything. He understood doing things for a sibling. His own sister--dressed up like a hooker!--was just downstairs, and he had given in to letting her dress like that because she had asked him. Oh, well. She was safe here. While he knew Duke and Tristan had a thing for her, he was sure neither of them would try anything either. And they would tear apart anyone else that tried.

"What are you smiling for, mutt?"

Joey raised his eyes to Kaiba's. "None of your business." He picked up a handful of M&Ms and stuck them in his mouth. He sneered at the brunette. "Speaking of business, why don't you hightail it back to Kaiba Corp. and leave people alone who want to have fun."

Kaiba took another drink of the mixture and said nothing. Joey frowned at him, then took a handful of candy corn. He could hear the thumps of bass coming from Yugi's stereo downstairs. He continued to nibble different bits of the food display, wondering why Kaiba was still standing there, slowly drinking, his eyes on Joey. Finally he had enough.

"What the hell are you staring at, damn it?"

"You, obviously."

Joey growled softly, setting down his empty cup. He brushed off his hands, glaring at the CEO. Kaiba merely shifted slightly, his eyes still on Joey. The blond realized he'd taken off his trench coat and wore only his black outfit. With the coat swirling around Kaiba all the time, Joey hadn't realized just how much the clothes clung to his body, showing off the muscled form.

Joey blinked. He'd never...well, no, he'd noticed how good-looking Kaiba was before, after all he was a very handsome teenager. His looks were part of his fame. But he was a complete ass and Joey hated him. Kaiba was always taunting him, insulting him. Now, though, with his silent staring, Joey could focus more on his attractiveness.

Frowning, Joey shook his head, running his hand through his blond hair. He felt the triangular ears, knocking them aside. He started to straighten them, but to his surprise, Kaiba set down his cup, came another few steps closer, and fixed them. Joey stared up at him, realizing again just how tall Kaiba was.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba said nothing. "Damn it, Moneybags--"

"I'm not trying to start a fight, mutt," Kaiba said, turning back to the table. He picked up his cup and took another drink. "You're to blame this time."

Joey studied him, then picked up his cup and ladled some more of the red punch. He took another drink. "Kaiba, why do you hate me so much?"

The brunette turned towards him, but said nothing. Joey took a few more sips, staring at the drink table, rather than looking Kaiba in the face. Finally he broke the uncomfortable silence again.

"I don't know why you always have to be so damn nasty. I've never done anything to you--"

"You've kept up your end of the fights."

"You generally start them by insulting my dueling skills, or my intelligence, or something. It started in Duelist Kingdom--"

"Actually it started when I moved here, Wheeler. Or did you forget your snide little comments when I invited Yugi, and therefore the rest of you, to my mansion--"

It was Joey's turn to interrupt. "Don't start on that. You weren't looking for friends anyway. You were just buddying up to Yug' to steal his grandpa's Blue Eyes. You had your goons beat the hell out of Tristan and me, and then you cold-cocked Yug' with your briefcase."

Was it his imagination or did Kaiba look a little bit shame-faced? No way, Seto Kaiba never felt bad about anything he did. Only because Yami rocked and had sent half of Kaiba's heart to the Shadow Realm with his black magic was Kaiba not quite as much of a jerk now as he'd been then. Not quite, but still close.

"I know."

Joey frowned slightly. "What I said then only had to do with your flaunting your money, then beating up my bud and just being a bastard all around. Nothing's changed. You, on the other hand, just seem to--"

"I told you I don't want to fight today, m--Wheeler. Why can't you just shut up for once?"

Joey snorted. "You always want to fight, Rich Boy. You know what, why are you still here, anyway? Why don't you just get out? Mokuba might be mad, but he'll forgive you, and the rest of us--"

Kaiba's hand clapped over his mouth. Startled, Joey stared up at him as he loomed over him. The blue eyes were narrowed.

"I told you to shut up. I'm staying here, I don't want to fight, so let it go."

Joey considered biting, but that was stupid and would just make the mutt comment more fixed. He pulled away instead.

"Don't touch me."

He grabbed another handful of the M&Ms, trying to ignore the lingering sensation of Kaiba's hand on his skin. He chewed up the chocolate rapidly, noticing Kaiba was staring at him. He finally turned to him, glaring, swallowing the mouthful of chocolate.

"Stop staring at me. Damn, did someone spike the orange stuff or what? I'm out of here."

He started to return to the basement when a strong hand grabbed his wrist. Kaiba spun Joey towards him, the blond opening his mouth to yell at him. He didn't get that far as Kaiba bent down and kissed him hard, tongue immediately pushing into his mouth, each of Joey's wrists gripped in a hand that felt like it had the strength of steel beneath the warm skin.

Joey started to pull away, but Kaiba shoved him back a little and he felt the edge of the drink table dig into his back as the brunette ravaged his mouth, ignoring the fake fangs attached to his teeth. Joey's eyes were wide, staring at what of Kaiba's face he could see, noticing that Kaiba had his own eyes closed. The feel and taste of Kaiba's tongue against his made a shiver run up his spine; Kaiba was a phenomenal kisser.

But he didn't want this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Yugi weaved his way through the crowd, dodging the gyrating teenagers, nodding and smiling to the people that greeted him. He finished his rounds and came back to where Yami was standing by the doorway, leaning against the jamb, arms folded.

"Hey, Yami, where's Joey?"

"He went out to the snack table upstairs to eat."

Yugi smiled, nodding. He stood beside his dark, watching everyone dance. In the corner he was pretty sure some people were making out, but he said nothing. Yami nudged him gently.

//Aibou, this party is a success. You have a great talent for these things.//

Yugi smiled at his lover. Even though Yami hadn't dressed up, his dark's exotic good looks made up for anything. And he was very pleased that Yami thought he was sexy in his vampire costume. He had warred with himself about wearing it. It wasn't traditional, and though it wasn't very showy--Joey's vest showed off his chest and stomach, and his pants revealed quite a bit of his legs--it was more provocative than what he generally wore. The vest was an inch above the waist band of his pants, revealing some of his stomach and back, while the pants hugged him so tightly he wondered if he'd be able to sit down.

/Thanks, Yami. I was worried about it./

//You shouldn't be, Aibou.//

/I-I know. I have a lot more confidence since you became part of me, Yami./

//I have merely showed you the truth. All of this is you. Your strength, your confidence,...and your beauty. Aibou, I hope you will keep that costume on later tonight when you thank me for attending, like you promised.//

Yugi smiled. /Yami, I remember./ Yugi turned his back to him, looking over his shoulder at him. He deliberately wiggled his hips slowly, watching Yami look down, his eyes turning lustful. /I'll make good that promise./

//You'd better. But, Aibou, I think I'll head upstairs for a bit. One more movement like that, and I'll have to drag you upstairs and ruin your costume right now.//

Yugi flushed, feeling his skin tighten beneath his clothes. He smiled at Yami, who went upstairs, having to hold back from kissing him. He watched everyone dancing again. After a moment, Tea drifted his way, her body moving sensually in her cat costume. There was once a time Yugi might have enjoyed that, too much, but that was before he'd known Yami. His dark was more than his other half. He was his soulmate, and his lover, and Yugi wanted no one else.

"Yugi, why aren't you dancing? This is your party."

Yugi shook his head. He wasn't the dancing type, and the only one he'd even consider dancing with would be Yami, who didn't dance either. Though the picture in his head was sure interesting. He swallowed as his body warmed, remembering what Yami had asked him to do. He cleared his throat, hoping his current train of thought didn't have any visible signs.

"I'm fine. I'm glad everyone is having fun. Are you enjoying it?"

"Oh, yes. I met someone." She said it like she hoped Yugi would get jealous. The smaller just looked up at her. "His name is Eric. He's--"

"Hey, Tea," a boy said as he came over. He was a handsome youth, with blond hair and green eyes, dressed up as a pirate. He put his arm around Tea's shoulders. "Come on, let's dance more."

"I'm talking to Yugi. It's his party."

Eric looked down at Yugi. "Oh, yeah. Not bad, man."

"Thanks. You two go dance."

Tea looked at him, then went off with the boy. Yugi could see Mokuba dancing with a girl dressed as a fairy. Serenity was dancing between Duke and Tristan, the two of them shooting dark looks at each other over her shoulders. Smiling, he changed the CD as it ended, then decided to go upstairs and after his yami. Let everyone dance or eat at the snack table. He couldn't get his mind off his dark and he wanted to make good on his promise now.

He went upstairs, looking once around the living room. Odd, the room was empty. Where had Joey gone? And where was Kaiba? Oh, well, the CEO had probably decided to leave. And Joey could be anywhere.

He went upstairs, opening the door to his and Yami's shared bedroom. His dark looked up from the book he was reading. He stood, setting it aside.

"Aibou, is something wrong?"

"No. I just got to thinking about you and I didn't want to stay." He moved closer, smiling at Yami.

"But, you've been planning this for a month. You should be downstairs, enjoying it."

"I was. But I want to enjoy you more."

Yami smiled, then grabbed Yugi by his hips, pulling their bodies together. Yugi sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, smiling at him, staring into the scarlet eyes that always made him weak inside. Yami's throat rumbled with a purr as he brought their mouths together. They kissed passionately from the get-go, Yugi opening his mouth for Yami to explore, then fighting with his tongue and forcing it back into his own mouth. He broke the kiss after several feverish seconds, panting gently as he stared into the slightly flushed face of his beautiful dark. On impulse, he tilted his head and kissed down Yami's neck, brushing his fake fangs along the skin. To his delight, Yami shivered, arching against him.

"Aibou..."

Yugi pushed Yami's jacket off his shoulders, letting it slide down his arms to the floor. He continued trailing his mouth down Yami's neck to his shoulder, where he bit gently, mindful of the fangs he could ruin. Yami groaned, his hands coming up to run up Yugi's arms, brushing the bare skin. Yugi's skin grew hypersensitive at the gentle touches and he went back to Yami's mouth. They kissed hungrily, Yami's hands coming up further to sink his fingers into Yugi's newly dyed hair.

//Mm, Aibou, this new look rather works for you.//

/I'd rather mimick you, Yami./

They kissed until they were gasping for air. The black sleeveless shirt joined the jacket, then Yugi undid the fastenings to Yami's pants, sliding down the zipper. He pushed his hand inside, making Yami groan, while his other hand shoved down his pants, letting them slide down the lean legs to his ankles. The underwear soon joined his pants and Yami shifted, stepping out of them. His dark had given up control easily, and Yugi felt heat rush through him at that thought. He loved dominating Yami, though he didn't do it often, most times preferring Yami to take him. But tonight would be a good time to be on top. He kissed Yami again eagerly, running his fingers all along Yami's body.

Yugi pushed Yami back until he fell down onto his bed. Yami shifted the proper way on, smiling as Yugi crawled onto the bed over him. The tight pants made movement difficult, but Yugi ignored them in favor of bending his head, slowly drawing his tongue over a nipple, then pulling it into his mouth and sucking. Yami moaned softly, his fingers sliding through Yugi's hair. The smaller moved his mouth all over Yami's body, loving the way Yami squirmed beneath him, his soft gasps and groans making Yugi's blood boil.

Yugi crushed his lips to Yami's, tangling his fingers through his thick mane of hair, fighting with Yami's tongue. He drew back and sat up on Yami's hips, feeling the hardness nudging against him. He shifted slowly on top of Yami, creating a friction, watching Yami's cheeks redden, his eyes closing as he bucked his hips up against Yugi.

Yugi undid his vest, sliding it off, tossing it over the edge of the bed. He rocked a little more, feeling Yami tremble beneath him. Finally he got up, undoing the pant's fastenings. It took kind a bit of squirming to get them off, just like it had getting them on. They were very tight and his erection was quite uncomfortably constricted. Finally he got them off, then shoved down his underwear, groaning with relief as his erection was freed. He paused just long enough to grab the lube from the dresser, then crawled back onto Yami.

He set the lube on the edge of the bed, then kissed Yami again, trailing his mouth down Yami's neck. He gently nibbled at Yami's neck again, making sucking noises that earned him a low chuckle.

//Aibou, are you going to drink my blood?//

/Ugh./

//I guess not.// Another chuckle. Gods, his yami's voice sounded so good, particularly all husky from arousal.

/I'll drink something else, though./

The groan that brought turned vocal as Yugi shimmied down and drew his lover's erection into his mouth, mindful of his fangs so they weren't knocked off. He held onto the narrow hips, sucking slowly, taking his time. Yami's low moans made Yugi very hot, but he wanted to pleasure his dark senseless before he worried about himself. He teased for a couple minutes before picking up his pace, sucking harder, feeling Yami's hips pushing against his hold. He bobbed his head, stroking with his tongue. Yami groaned more loudly and Yugi hastily swallowed his release.

He sat up, licking his lips, watching Yami catch his breath, his lean body shimmering with sweat. Yugi smiled, then took up the lube. He coated his fingers, pushing Yami's legs apart. While his darkness was still recovering he stretched him carefully, nudging at his prostate until Yami was fully erect again and sitting up to grab him and crush their mouths together with a desperation borne of the teasing.

Yugi kissed back, removing his fingers. Yami took the lube from him and Yugi moaned against his mouth as Yami slicked his erection before laying back down, dragging Yugi down with him, never breaking the hot kiss. Yugi positioned himself and thrusted, swallowing Yami's groan.

He held still for a few seconds, then began the rhythm, Yami's legs wrapping around his waist. His darkness met every movement, his fingers all over Yugi's back and arms. He teased Yugi's nipples, brushed his fingers over Yugi's stomach, the smaller mimicking him, feeling his orgasm fast approaching at the delicious feel of Yami's tight heat around him.

/Yami.../

//Aibou...//

It was in the middle of this lovemaking session that Yugi first began to feel weird. He felt oddly cold suddenly, but inside, and his gums seemed to itch around the fangs. He began to fear an allergic reaction as his heartbeat seemed to break off rhythm and he was about to stop and tell Yami his worries when he suddenly gasped, feeling his heart stop completely, his fangs lengthening in his mouth, his body turning icy and dead.

He stared down at Yami beneath him. The other hadn't noticed anything, his eyes shut tight as he gasped for breath, body rocking with Yugi's continued thrusts. Some vague part of Yugi's mind knew something bad had happened.

He was a vampire for real.

But he didn't care. All he cared about was the delicious creature spread out beneath him. He could feel the heat coming off the tan skin, hear the frantic thumping of his heart. The pleasure of the sex aside, he was very hungry right now.

Yugi opened his mouth wide, leaning down to Yami's neck, never breaking his thrusts, pleasure racing along his nerves like electricity. The smell of the warm, living body under him, the low groans in his ear, only urged him on.

//Ai-Aibou, oh gods!//

Yugi had sped up his pounding, his hands coming up to the lean shoulders, pushing the other down into the bed. Yami held onto him, still not seeming to notice anything was wrong. Yugi set his fangs against the taut skin of his neck, hearing Yami laugh softly.

//That again, Aibou? Why don't you just bite me, Love, and get it over with?//

Yugi knew his darkness was teasing. Too bad Yami didn't realize he was a real vampire now.

Yugi sank his fangs deep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Seto caught Joey's wrist, halting the blond's retreat. Joey had fled after he'd finally broken the kiss, running blindly outside. The brunette had taken the time only to grab his trenchcoat before following. He only vaguely noticed the maze set up in the lot behind the house. He was more caught up in catching Joey's fist as the other hand came at his nose.

"Stop," Seto snapped, holding onto Joey as he struggled.

"Get off, Kaiba!"

Seto shoved Joey back against the house. He was stronger than the other, and managed to pin him up against the brick, pressing his wrists against either side of his head. Joey glared up at him with enraged brown eyes, his fake wolf fangs bared in a grimace.

"Get off, damn it!"

"Wheeler, stop. You enjoyed that kiss, admit it."

"Where the hell did it come from? You hate me!"

"So? You look good in that costume."

Joey stared at him, open-mouthed. Seto resisted the urge to kiss him again, instead just holding the blond until he calmed down. It didn't seem to be working.

"If you think I'm just going to let you fuck me for a quickie--"

"Shut up, mutt."

Seto gave into the urge and kissed him again. Joey snarled and tried to push him off, but Seto could feel him weakening. He pushed his tongue into the warm mouth again, searching it slowly, pressing up against the slightly smaller body, feeling the faint trembling. He took a risk and let go of Joey's arms. Immediately they sank into his hair painfully hard, but to his pleasant surprise, Joey only gripped his head, his tongue shoving against Seto's, fighting for dominance.

Seto reached down, pushing his hands under the vest, sliding them along the warm skin. Joey groaned against his mouth, pressing against him. Seto broke the kiss to breathe, panting as he stared down at him, seeing Joey do the same.

"Is this going to be a quickie?" Joey asked between gasps for air.

"Do you care?"

Joey frowned. "I don't know why you're doing this."

"Again, do you care?"

"No."

Seto groaned as Joey kissed him this time. He fought with the invading tongue, once again exploring beneath that vest. He started to push it off, then growled, drawing back his head.

"Not out here. Get in the limo."

"Very romantic," Joey sneered, but pushed away from the wall and sauntered towards where all the cars were parked.

Seto followed, his eyes taking in the tail. Biting back an instinctive insult, he opened the back door. Joey shot him a look he couldn't read before going into the backseat. The driver had been given earlier instructions to go where he pleased and he'd be summoned whenever Seto felt like leaving. Seto followed Joey, closing the door. He tossed his trenchcoat onto the other seat, then grabbed Joey, searching out his mouth again.

Seto found himself being shoved hard against the inside of the door and he realized Joey was trying to get on top. He struggled against him, growling against his mouth, hearing Joey echo him. His superior strength won through and he shoved back, pinning the blond against the seat. Grinning down at him, he chuckled at Joey's angry look, but noticed that Joey didn't tell him to stop.

That angry look disappeared when he began taking off Joey's clothes, bending his head down to explore. The blond was rather vocal, no surprise, but not overtly loud. Seto enjoyed the squirming, the way Joey held onto him tight while he worked. Joey's fingers gripped a fistful of his hair and he winced as he was pulled upward to be kissed.

"I'm not giving in easily, Kaiba," Joey murmured against his mouth.

Reluctantly respectful of that, Seto kissed him back, feeling the fingers loosen. Joey's hands began to wander all over his back, pulling his shirt out of his pants and beginning to pull it up, fingers caressing up his spine as it was exposed, the sensations only causing Seto's body to heat up further. His pants were feeling pretty tight right now, and he hadn't even gotten off Joey's yet. He moved his fingers down to correct that, pulling open the button and zipper.

Joey growled, suddenly shoving upwards. Startled, Seto didn't react in time to stop from being heaved right off and onto the floor of the compartment. Joey rolled off the seat at the same time, landing on him, pinning him down against the carpeting. Snarling into Joey's triumphant grin, Seto fought against Joey's hold, then gasped as he bit down on Seto's collarbone. It felt like his teeth were an inch of pressure away from breaking the skin. Joey worried the spot, clearing intent on leaving a hickey, and Seto didn't struggle further, somehow knowing that Joey wouldn't hesitate to actually bite him if he did.

After a long minute, Joey eased back, chuckling darkly. "I told you I wouldn't give in without a fight. And now that I have you on your back, I might not give in at all."

"Guess again, mutt," Seto growled, wrenching his right wrist from Joey's grasp. He seized the back of Joey's head, hauling him down for a savage kiss, curling his arm around the back of Joey's neck to hold him there and gain leverage to roll the blond. There wasn't enough room and he ended up shoving Joey into the foot of the other seat, but it gave him enough to squirm out from under him. Joey fought against him and it took all his strength to heave Joey off and get on top of him. He pushed Joey hard into the floor and kissed him roughly. Joey's tongue fought with his, the fake fangs digging into both of their tongues.

"Take those stupid things out," Seto demanded when they broke apart.

"Kiss my ass," Joey responded, trying to pull off Seto's shirt.

The brunette let him, then groaned as Joey's tongue attacked one of his nipples. He set about taking off Joey's pants and finally got the blond to lift his hips so he could push them off. He caught Joey's face between his hands and kissed him again, trying to ignore the fangs. Joey's hands were busily shoving off his pants. He didn't protest; it was essential for what he planned on doing to the blond anyway.

"Have you thought of what you're going to do for lube, Moneybags?" Joey demanded once his mouth was free again.

Seto paused, then cursed softly. He got off of Joey and crawled onto the seat, rummaging through one of the compartments in the armrests for something he could use. He found a hotel-sized bottle of lotion that would certainly work.

Seto grunted as Joey suddenly tackled him. He was pressed face first into the leather as Joey crawled on top of him, hand reaching for the lotion bottle in Seto's hand, his other hand pressed into Seto's shoulderblades to hold him down as he straddled his legs.

"Perfect position, Kaiba," Joey purred. "I'll take that."

Seto held it out of his reach, trying to throw Joey off his back. "Get off, Wheeler. No way."

Joey laughed, and Seto felt the fake fangs against his back as Joey dipped his head to bite. Once he was finished adding another bruise to Seto's skin he lifted his head, leaning over him in another attempt for the bottle. The difference in height wasn't enough and Joey wrestled the bottle out of Seto's hand. Laughing, he sat back on his haunches. Seto twisted his body and knocked Joey off and onto the floor again. He quickly slid off the seat and onto him, pushing him down on his back on the floor. Joey growled, but Seto had him now. He pushed Joey's legs apart, ignoring him trying to push him off.

"It'll be this way, mutt," Seto said. "The way it should be."

Joey glared at him, then held out the bottle. Surprised, but pleased, Seto took it. He shifted his position so that he could reach Joey's entrance and after slicking his fingers, pushed one inside. Joey made a faint noise, shifting a little.

Despite all the anger they'd showed in their rough movements before, Seto didn't really want to hurt him. He was careful as he added his fingers, stretching Joey as the blond shifted on the floor beneath him, making himself more comfortable. Seto finished his stretching, then sought out Joey's prostate. The brown eyes widened and Joey gasped. Smirking, Seto prodded it again, Joey's fingers digging into his arms, watching him squirm on the floor.

Seto withdrew his fingers, then lubed his erection, the faint friction delicious. He paused then, looking down at Joey. The blond looked back up at him, his eyes heavy-lidded and dark. Seto had meant it, as grudgingly as he'd said it, Joey did look good.

Seto reached up, grabbing his trench coat off the seat. He doubled it up, then pushed it under Joey's head, pillowing it. Ignoring the look Joey gave him, he went back to business. He positioned himself, holding onto Joey's hips before he began to slide into him. Joey hissed, closing his eyes and grimacing. Seto didn't stop until he was fully seated, then held still, giving Joey time to adjust.

After a long moment the brown eyes opened, full of fire. Joey slammed up against him, causing him to gasp, the blond's fingers digging into his skin. "Move already!"

How could Seto deny that eloquent request? He began to thrust, picking up the pace as Joey pushed against him again. They were soon rocking on the floor, pleasure racing all along their bodies. Joey's constant groans and growls made Seto's blood seethe with heat. Holding back his own noises, he continued to pound Joey into the carpeting, striking his prostate repeatedly. The incredibly tight heat squeezed his cock unmercifully and he body was alight with ecstasy. He reached down blindly to grab Joey's erection and stroke it.

Joey's growls turned deeper, oddly more animalistic. Seto opened his eyes, about to tell him to lay off the act when he finally took in what he was seeing.

Joey lay spread out beneath him, his eyes no longer brown, but bright gold. The ears were now real, and laid back against the thick blond hair, and the fangs bared in his mouth looked horribly real too, and very sharp. The rest of him still looked pretty human, but that was rapidly changing.

Seto screamed as Joey lunged forward, sinking his fangs into his shoulder, the too-real claws shredding his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Yami screamed as Yugi sank his teeth into his neck, feeling his blood run down his skin. Yugi's hands on his shoulders felt crushing, and his hikari growled against his throat.**

**//Aibou! Ow, stop it, that hurts! What are you doing?!//**

**He tried to twist out of Yugi's grip. Yugi ignored his mental cry, now sucking strongly on the wound he had made. Yami's stomach clenched; Yugi was actually drinking his blood! He suddenly realized Yugi felt oddly cold in his arms, the fangs felt too real.**

**Yami brought his leg up and kicked Yugi hard off the bed. Pain slammed through his nerves as they were ripped apart, momentarily making him woozy, but he recovered quickly, shoving the pain away with his mental strength.**

**Yugi hit the floor with an enraged hiss. Yami sat up, staring down at him in horror. Yugi's lips were drawn back to reveal lethal fangs, his mouth smeared with blood. His eyes were now as red as Yami's, but more sinister, the pupils cat-like slits. Yugi's skin was now as pale as alabaster, the black of his hair standing out vividly. **

**Yugi got to his feet in a fluid motion, lunging at Yami again. The taller rolled away, scrambling off the bed as Yugi slashed his claws at him. He felt them tear four gouges into his back and he cried out, but managed to get away as Yugi came after him. Yami ran into the closet, slamming the door closed as Yugi leapt at him. He thudded against it, and Yami heard the terrible animal growls coming from Yugi as the smaller kicked at the door. It would give in a second, even as Yami tried to brace it.**

**Suddenly Yugi stopped. There was rustling on the other side of the door, then silence. Heart pounding, holding his bleeding neck with one hand, Yami cautiously opened the door.**

**Yugi was gone. He had dressed and left. Fear made Yami's blood run cold. Everyone downstairs--Yugi was after them! He scrambled into his clothes, then hurried down the stairs just as terrible screams starting erupting from the basement.**

**********

**Yami couldn't see Yugi anywhere as he raced through the apartment to the basement stairs. People suddenly came pouring out of the basement, nearly running him over. He fought against them, going down the stairs.**

**//Aibou! Stop, Aibou, whatever--//**

**Their link suddenly slammed shut. Yami struggled down to the basement, then froze at the sight in front of him. Yugi was no where to be seen, but he now saw that his hikari wasn't the only who had changed. The terrible sight in front of him made his stomach heave.**

**Duke had become a real zombie. The smell was horrible, the wounds to his body suddenly quite real. He was bent over some poor person who had gotten too close, and was eating him. The sightless eyes stared up at the ceiling with an expression of horror frozen on his face, while Duke ripped open the stomach, already feasting on a severed arm. Blood dripped down his grey dead skin, and his milky green eyes surveyed the messy corpse without any emotion. **

**Tristan had become his evil clown costume. He was wielding the blood stained butcher knife, while some other person, a girl, struggled in the noose in he had thrown around her neck. Her eyes wild, she strangled as she kicked and struggled. Fighting down the nausea seeing Duke had brought, Yami hurried to rescue her, but he was far too late. The cruel, now real, knife whistled through the air and the girl's body dropped to the basement, twitching, while her head remained in the noose, blood spurting over the concrete floor from the severed arteries, forced from her mouth and nose. Her eyes went dead, staring at Yami as if accusing him of not being fast enough.**

**Shrill screams brought Yami's attention off the dead girl, having frozen in his tracks as Tristan cut her head off. He looked towards the source, and saw Serenity standing near the door, screaming again and again as she saw what Duke and Tristan had done. Her eyes wide and frightened, hands pressed to her cheeks, she screamed.**

**Yami saw Tristan look up. His eyes were wicked and evil, and he raised the bloodier knife, stalking over to Yami and Serenity, the girl's head swinging grotesquely in the noose. Duke looked up from his feast, his dead eyes focused on them blurrily. He stood slowly, then began shambling over to them behind Tristan, his right arm hanging uselessly, fingers missing. Realizing the fake arm had become Duke's real arm, Yami broke out of his fascination stall. He ran back to Serenity, grabbing her arm.**

**"Come on, hurry!" He dragged her towards the stairs. She didn't seem to realize he was trying to save her for a moment. "Serenity, hurry!"**

**He finally got to her. She began to run with him. Yami shoved her ahead of him up the stairs as Tristan came after them, giggling insanely as he swung the knife. Yami ducked it and it slammed into the wooden railing of the stairs. Tristan cursed, and Yami took the opportunity to run behind Serenity up the stairs. He heard Duke utter a wordless groan behind him, then Tristan cursing more loudly. Wondering if Duke was trying to eat Tristan now, he didn't stop to find out. Tristan would kill him the instant he came back; let the other save himself.**

**Serenity seemed to be herself, not evil. He grabbed her arm as they made it to the first floor and she grabbed him back tightly, her eyes still wild.**

**"What happened, what happened?!"**

**"I don't know. They have become their costumes. Aibou, too."**

**"Joey!"**

**Yami's heart stopped. Yes, Joey, who was dressed as a werewolf. Had he become a werewolf? Where was he, what was he doing? There was no time to wonder. He had to find some place safe to put Serenity, but where? Where was Joey, where was Yugi? And Tea and Mokuba? He hadn't seen either of them in the crowd that came up the stairs, and he hadn't seen them in the basement. Both of the unfortunate people who had been killed had been unknowns to the former pharaoh.**

**A sudden loud meow made him look down. A black cat stood near his feet. The bright green eyes looked up at him, the tiny paws barely felt against his leg as it stood on the back legs and looked up at him, meowing again.**

**"Tea was a cat," Serenity said suddenly.**

**Yami stared down at the cat in disbelief. This was now Tea? Serenity scooped the animal up, then screamed. Yami looked over his shoulder to see Tristan coming up the stairs, the knife clenched in his hand. The noose, thankfully, was gone. Only vaugely wondering what Tristan had done to Duke, Yami pushed Serenity ahead of him as they ran across the kitchen floor and into the living room. The room was a mess; people had knocked over everything in their haste to get outside. A couple of people had been trampled and were struggling to get up, moaning.**

**Yami stopped to pull a girl in a cheerleader costume to her feet. The whistle of air being parted made him roll to the side not a second too soon. The knife sliced open the girl's shoulder and she screamed. She scrambled to her feet as Tristan reached for her. Yami grabbed his arm, hanging on, but Tristan stabbed at him. He let go and got away, the knife missing him by an inch. The girl was gone now, out the front door, and the two boys who had been knocked down went with her. **

**A bowl suddenly sailed across the room and nailed Tristan in the head. He staggered, and Yami saw Serenity heave another. This one missed and hit the wall, but she had bought Yami enough time to get away. He ran over to her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the front door. Tea was a black streak across the floor as she proceeded them outside.**

**Outside was chaos. People had tried to get into their cars and get away, causing accidents in the middle of the street. The rest ran around in every direction. People from nearby businesses had come out to see what the problem was, adding to the confusion. **

**Sudden terrible screaming drew Yami's attention. A boy lay writhing on the ground near the edge of the Moto property. Something small and black was on his back, ripping at him with claws while he struggled. Yami hurried over to help.**

**"Get out of here, Serenity!"**

**"But my brother!" She came with him.**

**Yami cursed, but he had to help the boy. He hit whatever it was on his back, knocking it off. The boy managed to get up, his body a mess of bloody scratches, his shirt tattered rags. He streaked off down the sidewalk without a backward glance. Yami focused on the creature he had hit, back on his feet.**

**It scrambled up and turned to him. A face with skin as black as pitch, wild orange eyes, and two dozen needle teeth greeted him. Small horns like a bull's raked from its forehead, and the hands were tipped with ripping, bloodstained claws. It crouched on almost animal-like legs, a long tail snapping back and forth behind it.**

**The long mane of raven hair made Yami pause. "Mokuba?"**

**Mokuba lunged at him. But another black streak saved him having his stomach ripped open. Tea landed on Mokuba's head, spitting as she tore at it. Mokuba squalled, reaching up. The feline Tea screamed as his claws sank into her side.**

**"No!" Yami had no idea what he was doing, but he punched at Mokuba anyway.**

**He caught the demon off-guard, knocking him over. Tea got away and raced into the bushes where Yami lost her. Serenity grabbed his arm and hauled him away as Mokuba rolled to his feet. He crouched, then leapt at Yami. Yami managed to duck and Mokuba went past him and continued on. Yami watched him disappear around the corner.**

**Serenity grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Yami! Your neck is bleeding!"**

**Yami had forgotten his bite. He realized now that his shoulder was soaked with blood. Serenity was pressing her hand to the wound. "Did Mokuba bite you?"**

**"No. Aibou."**

**Serenity drew back, staring at him nervously. "Yugi's a vampire, isn't he? Will you turn into one?"**

**Yami hadn't thought of that. "Maybe you'd better get out of here. You'll be safest away from here."**

**"No. I won't leave Joey."**

**Yami looked up at her, seeing her determined face. Gods, she looked like Joey right then. The family resemblance was striking. "Joey isn't Joey right now."**

**Her lip trembled, but her expression remained. "Then I won't leave you. You're the only other one here who isn't evil. Who didn't turn into their costumes."**

**But that wasn't right. Yami suddenly realized that not everyone had changed. Another vampire raced by, screaming, one of her fake fangs missing from her mouth. Another teen, dressed as a Viking, went by in the other direction, still carrying an obviously plastic axe. It seemed only Yugi, Duke, Tristan, Tea, Mokuba, and presumably Joey had turned. Their group. **

**"Where are Ryou and Bakura? Did they change?"**

**"I-I don't know. Oh, where's Joey?"**

**"We may not want--" He stopped, for he had just seen a crumpled figure lying in the grass near the cars. "Kaiba!"**

**He ran across the yard, then dropped down onto his knees. Kaiba, dressed only in pants, lay face-down in the grass. He was a mess of terrible scratches all over his back and arms. An enormous bite wound in his shoulder bled the most. Yami reached out and gingerly touched him. Kaiba made a faint noise, then tried to get up. Yami took the arm without the bite wound and helped him up. **

**Kaiba got onto his knees, trembling all over. His eyes opened, glazed with pain. "Yami?"**

**"Yes. What happened?"**

**Kaiba shook his head slowly, and Yami thought he looked slightly embarrassed or something similar. "Wheeler."**

**Serenity gasped. She had come up behind Yami, staring down at Kaiba as Yami helped him up. "Joey did this to you? Then...then he really is a werewolf?"**

**"Yeah. He bit me." Kaiba struggled to get to his feet. He was covered with blood, pale and shaking. Yami helped him up, knowing better than to try to keep him down. Besides, they had to get out of here. But his mind was on what Serenity had said. He and Kaiba were both bitten. Would they turn?**

**"You're bleeding," Kaiba said, looking down at him.**

**"Yes. Aibou is a vampire. He bit me."**

**Yami could tell that Kaiba understood what that could mean. He stood shakily on his legs, his eyes searching the yard, which was now empty of people. On the sidewalks were people who hadn't been at the party, looking curious and frightened. In the distance Yami could hear sirens. Someone had called the police. And what were they to say?**

**"Are you--What happened?"**

**A woman had timidly come up to them, taking in their bloodied appearance. Behind her were a couple of other people. **

**"Get out of here," Yami said. "Get away from here as quickly--"**

**A vicious snarling noise made him turn around. Serenity and the woman screamed at the same time. Yami backed up, Kaiba at his side.**

**An enormous wolf stood at the entrance to the alley. Far larger than any normal wolf, it's muzzle was wrinkled as the ripping fangs were bared. Triangular ears laid back, the golden eyes stared at them. The fur was pale gold--the exact color of Joey's natural hair. The four paws made no noise as it came closer, fur bristling along the back, tail straight out and held stiff. The other people took off running.**

**"Joey!" Yami cried. "Joey, snap out of it! Fight it!"**

**Another snarl as the wolf came closer. Serenity began to cry, holding out her hands. "Joey, please! It's me, Serenity!"**

**"Serenity, don't go near him!" **

**Yami grabbed her arm, pulling her back. The wolf growled, stalking closer. Kaiba's hands suddenly landed on each of their shoulders, dragging them back. **

**"Get in the limo!" the brunette roared.**

**Yami dragged Serenity into the front seat as Kaiba ran around the front, opening the door. Just as Yami shut the passenger door, Joey thudded against it, making the whole vehicle shake. He leapt up onto the hood, snarling at them through the windshield as Kaiba shut the driver's side door and started the engine. Serenity screamed again as Joey lowered his head and butted the windshield like a ram. The grass cracked from the force. Then Kaiba stomped on the accelerator, twisting the wheel to force the car into the road. Joey yelped as he was knocked off his paws, then rolled off the hood and onto the ground. Serenity jerked in the seat, trying to peer out of the passenger window, pushing Yami against the inside of the door.**

**"Joey! Is he hurt?"**

**Yami pushed her off to keep her from crushing him, looking at the side mirror as they squealed down the street. He saw the gigantic blond wolf get to its feet and pelt after them. Kaiba roared around a turn and Yami was thrown into Serenity. **

**"He's fine," Yami gasped as he straightened. **

**He reached up to his neck, pressing his hand against the wound. The skin felt slick and sticky, but the flow seemed to have slowed. Now that his adrenaline was slowing, he felt a little woozy. The way Kaiba was torn up, he wondered how the brunette could stand to sit against the leather seats. Also, he had to be suffering from blood loss. They should get Serenity to drive. But right then Kaiba roared around another turn, then slowed, looking into the rearview mirror.**

**"Wheeler's gone. All right, Yami. You're into this whole magick thing and until you came around, I didn't believe in it, so I don't know what to do."**

**"Why should I?" Yami asked. He was definitely feeling weak from the blood loss. Between his neck and the deep scratches on his back, he had lost a bit of blood. But Kaiba had lost much more. "I don't understand what's going on anymore than you do. The only thing I've realized is that only our group has changed. All of the other people remained human."**

**Kaiba went around another corner, this time more carefully. Yami realized they were going back to the Game Shop. **

**"What are you doing?"**

**"I'm not leaving Mokuba."**

**"Mokuba is a demon-thing now. He has become his costume, just like Aibou, Joey, and the rest."**

**Kaiba stopped in the middle of the street. He stared through the windshield. "Then what do we do?"**

**"I don't know. But a spell of some sort has been cast. We need to try to find out what it was, and how it was cast, and how we can undo it."**

**Kaiba snorted. "And how are we going to do that?"**

**Serenity suddenly pointed through the windshield. "Ryou!"**

**Yami looked up. Ryou was running down the sidewalk towards them. His wizard's robes billowed out behind him, his staff still held in his hand. Behind him came Bakura, still dressed like a biker. Chasing them was Joey. He was catching up, his four legs covering the ground much faster than their two. But as he leapt at Bakura, Ryou spun around, raising the staff. The end of it glowed brightly and a beam shot out of it. Joey's yelp was heard even through the closed windows as he flew twenty feet and smashed into a car.**

**"Joey!" Serenity screamed, trying to push Yami out of the way and get out.**

**"Stop that!" Yami snarled, pushing her back. He rolled down the window, leaning out. "Ryou, Bakura! Get in!"**

**They raced over, opening the back door. Joey got to his paws and came at them. As the back door slammed, Kaiba hit the gas again, shooting forward at Joey.**

**"Don't hit him!" Serenity cried.**

**Kaiba started to swerve out of the way, but Joey leapt straight up. His paws thudded against the hood, then roof as he leapt over the limo. Yami looked in the mirror and saw him hit the pavement behind them, spinning around to follow again. He fell behind as Kaiba sped up. Yami looked at the apartment as they shot by. Then Serenity's shrill scream drew his attention to the front. **

**He had only enough time to watch Duke step out in front of the limo before Kaiba swerved, clipping him, right before he slammed into a parked car and Yami hit the dashboard.**

**The world went black.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Seto regained consciousness slowly. He pushed himself off the wheel weakly, his ribs on fire. Pretty sure one or more had fractured, he felt his forehead as warm wetness trickled down his skin. His fingers came back red. Great, more blood. He felt so weak already, but he forced himself to remain conscious.

He looked around. Serenity was already awake, if she had been knocked unconscious at all. She was bent over Yami, trying to awaken him. Yami was draped over the dashboard, his eyes closed. Blood trickled from a head wound. But Seto could hear his ragged breathing, so he wasn't dead.

Groans from the backseat made him turn around. The privacy glass was lowered and Ryou appeared in the gap, looking down at them. "Are you all right?"

"I think so," Serenity whispered. "But Yami's hurt."

Ryou reached down, then raised a necklace of multi colored gems he had had hidden down his shirt front. A dark green gem suddenly glowed brightly, and Seto felt the strangest sensation: like hundreds of ants walking over his skin, accompanied by a gentle warmth. From the look on Serenity's face, she felt it, too.

Suddenly the pain from Seto's torn open skin faded away. He raised his arms, looking down. He studied his chest and stomach, then did his best to look at his shoulders and back. All of the terrible wounds Joey had inflicted on him were gone. He felt the same as always.

"What did you do?"

"Healed you," Ryou said, lowering the necklace. "I don't know how, I just did."

"It's your costume," Bakura said as he appeared in the window next to Ryou. "You're a wizard now. There's a lot of blood smeared back here, and the rest of your clothes, Kaiba. What happened?"

Seto didn't like the way he grinned at him. Glaring back, he stared at him, willing him to look away. Bakura merely held his gaze, still smirking knowingly.

"He's waking up!" Serenity said suddenly.

Seto looked. Yami was indeed stirring, groaning a little as he pushed himself up from the dashboard, holding his head as he opened his eyes. He looked around, then frowned, reaching up to touch his neck, which was now bare of bite wounds.

"I healed you," Ryou said before he could ask. "Wizard now and all."

Yami smiled, then gasped suddenly. Seto saw immediately the reason. Yami had rolled down the window to call to Ryou and Bakura, and now Duke was leaning through the window. Apparently being hit by the limo hadn't hurt him at all. He seized Yami's arm, beginning to tug him through the open window, already lowering his mouth to bite. Yami's other hand came up, grabbing Duke's head, trying to stop him from taking a bite out of his arm.

Serenity screamed, grabbing Yami's waist, trying to keep him from being hauled through the window. Ryou tried to reach his staff through the small window in the back, but it was too awkward. But help came in a more unexpected form.

"Get off him, corpse," Yugi's voice came from outside.

Duke was suddenly torn away and flung across the street and into a car. Yugi stood in the street by the limo, grinning. Seto had only a second to take in his appearance: the dyed hair, glowing eyes, and bared fangs, before Yugi grabbed Yami.

"Come here, lover. We need to talk."

He started to drag Yami out of the window, despite Yami's best attempts to resist. Serenity was being dragged also from Yugi's sheer strength.

Seto started to help, but a flash of gold landed on the hood, and Joey snarled through the shattered windshield, his eyes on Seto. Serenity cried out in horror, letting go of Yami's legs instinctively as Joey thrust his muzzle through the broken windshield at them. Seto shoved himself against the inside of the driver's door. Joey's teeth sank into the back of the seat, just missing him.

Yami slid through the window as Yugi hauled him out, grinning. Serenity cringed down on the now-empty seat, curling up, crying as Joey let go of the seat and reared back, zeroing in for another attack. Seto slid out of the car, trying to pull Serenity with him. Joey lunged through the windshield again, but Ryou had managed to get his staff through the privacy glass now. The werewolf's teeth sank into the wood and he snarled, letting go and trying for a third time, but by now Seto had hauled Serenity out forcefully. The back doors opened as Ryou and Bakura poured out of the limo.

Yugi had hauled Yami a good twelve feet away. Yami was struggling, but Yugi had an arm around his neck and was holding one of his biceps, easily dragging the taller along. For some reason Seto vaguely noticed that Yugi looked incredibly beautiful right then. His quick mind knew that was supposed to be part of the vampiric magick, and he shoved it away forcefully as he dragged Joey's younger sister, pushing her behind him as Joey pulled his head out of the limo and oriented on them.

Ryou raised his staff. The gigantic wolf suddenly flew off the limo, soaring across the air and hitting a building. He yelped as he fell to the sidewalk. Serenity cried out.

"I'm not trying to hurt him," Ryou said quickly, his face horrified as he clutched the staff. "I'm sorry! But I had to do something!"

"Ryou, if they're trying to kill you, you try to kill them!" Bakura yelled.

He suddenly pulled out a gun. Laughing, he held it up. "I guess there's one good thing about my biker costume turning real!"

"No!"

Joey had gotten to his paws. He glared down the street at them, fangs bared in a snarl, golden eyes alight with rage. But there was human intelligence there, what intelligence Seto knew Joey had. The wolf turned and was around the corner before anyone could blink.

But there was another problem. Yugi had pushed Yami against a car, bending him back over a hood. He was trying to bite Yami's neck as he struggled to push Yugi away. He was losing quickly, Yugi's vampiric strength too much.

Ryou's staff glowed again. Yugi let out a terrible hiss, fangs bared, red eyes wild as he rose into the air. He held onto Yami, dragging him into the air with him. Ryou froze, clearly not knowing what to do then, just holding the two in the air as they struggled.

The blast of the gun made Seto jump. Yugi shrieked as the bullet tore into his shoulder. Yami hit the pavement hard, but as he'd only been five feet in the air he was up instantly. Yugi had dropped too as Ryou, startled by the gun, lost his concentration. That didn't bother Bakura any. The gun went off four more times, bullets tearing into Yugi's torso as he got to his feet. He staggered back, hissing as blood ran from his mouth, his eyes enraged. His front was a mess of blood, the bullet wounds gaping black holes.

"Stop it!" Yami cried, turning to Bakura. "You bastard, stop it!"

"He's trying to kill you!"

Yugi lunged at Yami again, wrapping his arm around Yami's neck again and beginning to drag him back again. He grinned at them over Yami's shoulder. "Sorry, but Mou Hitori no Boku loves me. He won't let you hurt me. Even if I hurt him."

"Aibou..." Yami looked at Yugi over his shoulder, his expression tormented.

"Don't worry, Yami. When I'm done, you'll join me." Yugi stuck out his tongue and licked Yami's cheek obscenely, grinning. "You taste so good."

"Ahh!"

"Bakura!"

Seto turned his head and saw that Duke had come back for more. It had taken the zombie a bit of time to make it back from where he had been thrown, but now he was attacking Bakura. He had grabbed the white-haired man from behind and sunk his teeth into his shoulder. Bakura shrieked, trying to push him off. He reached his gun wildly over his shoulder and fired. The bullet tore into Duke's neck, making a disgusting wound, but the zombie didn't even flinch.

Ryou's staff glowed. Duke was torn from Bakura, who screamed louder as a great chunk was ripped from his shoulder. Blood sprayed and he hit the asphalt, clutching his shoulder as blood pumped from between his fingers. Duke, his whole front a mess of blood and gore, twisted sluggishly in the air. Ryou, his face a mix of fear and anger, raised him up higher, then threw him. He disappeared over a brick fence surrounding a closed apartment building. That would hold him, hopefully.

Ryou ran to his dark, dropping to his knees, reaching for Bakura as the taller struggled to get up, still clutching at his shoulder. Ryou pulled out the green gem, and soon the wound was gone. Bakura got to his feet. Ryou got up as well, looking at the shoulder carefully. Bakura grumbled, pulling away.

Seto looked towards where Yugi and Yami were.

Or had been.

They were gone.

******

Serenity leaned heavily against the limo. For a moment Seto thought she was going to faint, but she remained conscious, just very pale and wide-eyed. He understood. But he'd remain strong because he had to. He had to for his brother's sake. He would need to find a cure or whatever was needed for all of this and return his brother to normal. Problem was, where was Mokuba? And worse yet, how did they get this done? Yami was gone; the closest link they had to magick.

Except, maybe not. Seto turned to look at Ryou. He was a wizard now, wouldn't he be able to fix this?

"I don't think so," Ryou said in answer to Seto's question. "It doesn't work that way. You have to know what the curse was, what was used, and who did it."

Seto groaned. "Of course. And it looks like we'll have another vampire on our hands soon."

"And another werewolf and zombie."

Seto turned to looked at Ryou slowly, dread washing over him. "What?"

Ryou fidgeted with one of the many rings on his fingers. He looked up at Bakura, who looked down at him with a hard expression. "M-My magick can only cure your wounds. Make you stop bleeding. But it can't cure the curses of the bites. Yami would have remained human because he had to drink vampire blood. But werewolf and zombie bites transmit the curse directly, and I can't do anything about that. You'll be a werewolf, Kaiba. And...Bakura will be a zombie. And now that Yugi has Yami, he'll make him a vampire. I don't know exactly what Mokuba is, but he might be something that can change people, too. And--"

Serenity screamed and pointed. Seto turned to see Tristan racing at them, an enormous knife raised over his head as he giggled crazily. He didn't get close enough as Ryou raised his staff. Tristan twisted in mid-air, screaming curses, trying to hack and slash at them even as he hung helplessly off the road.

"D-Don't hurt him!" Serenity cried. "He's...He's still human, Ryou."

"I-I know."

"Damn it, Ryou! He's not Tristan anymore, and if you show him any mercy, he'll kill you or someone else!" Bakura yelled.

Ryou flinched and Tristan dropped a couple of inches. "But I can help him."

"You think. What if you're wrong? This is probably permanent. Forget him and everyone else. Kaiba there?" He pointed at the brunette, sneering at him. "He's going to turn into a big, furry animal pretty soon and rip into anything he can find. And Yami! He's going to rip out throats and guzzle blood without caring who it is. And--"

"And you?" Seto returned coldly. "You're going to be a smelly walking corpse eating living human flesh."

"Right." Bakura met Seto's gaze without change in expression. His brown eyes were very cold, but also practical, accepting. "I'm going to be a smelly walking corpse eating living human flesh." He turned back to Ryou, who was watching him with wide, horrified eyes. "And I'll eat you, too, if you get close enough." Ryou flinched as if Bakura had slapped him. Tristan dropped another foot, but didn't land on the ground. "Stop it. Be strong, damn it! You have to get out of here, and fix this if you can. If you can't, you just have to get out of here."

"I-I'm not going to leave you."

Bakura frowned at him. Seto was watching the street, looking up and down for signs of any of the monsters that were out there now. He saw no one.

He didn't see Mokuba.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Ryou--"

"No! You want me to be strong, then I'm going to be strong on this! I'm not leaving you, no way! You're coming with me."

Seto looked over. "Where?"

Ryou looked over at him. "I-I think I can feel the magick. If I concentrate, I can feel it all over us. I...Maybe I can trace it to the source. After that--"

"After that we'll force whoever did this to undo it," Bakura said calmly. "Whatever way it takes."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Yugi dragged Yami around the corner and down the street, heading back to his apartment. Why not? It was his home. The carnage that had happened there only made it more homey.

He grinned at that thought, dragging Yami easily despite his dark's best attempts to get free. His vampiric strength made his hold unbreakable. Yami had no chance.

"Aibou...Aibou, please, don't do this!"

"Shut up. Don't fight me, Yami."

"Aibou, please!"

Yugi stopped, tightening his arm around Yami's neck, pressing into his throat. Yami struggled, gasping, but he was fading quickly. As Yugi cut off the oxygen to his brain, he passed out. Yugi let up instantly, knowing Yami wouldn't remain unconscious for long. But long enough.

Yugi pulled Yami into his arms, carrying him bridal-style as he raced down the street the short distance back to the apartment, moving so quickly the buildings blurred even to his keen eyes. He made it back to the apartment, running through the open door and up the stairs. As he ran, his new vampiric powers began to heal his body. The bullets pinged as they hit the wood floor of the entrance hall, then the holes closed up. All traces that he'd been shot disappeared except for the blood on his clothing.

He went back into their shared bedroom and deposited Yami on the bed. Already he was stirring a little. He had to hurry.

Yugi dug through the closet and drew out a pair of belts. He went to the bed and tied both of Yami's wrists above his head to the headboard. He stepped back and looked down at Yami. Lust attacked him hard; gods, Yami was always so beautiful, and now that he was helpless...

Yugi fought it down. Not now. He wanted Yami awake. He wanted Yami to know he was being changed, to feel it. He even wanted him to accept it if he could get that. If not...well he wanted him awake.

"Come on, lover. Wake up, mou hitori no boku."

Yugi sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Yami's hair, his cheek. The skin was warm and he could smell the life in him. His fangs itched to sink into that soft neck and drink his fill. Not to mention he desperately wanted to sate his lust for the other. But all of that would come later.

He stood up, letting Yami come to himself. He moved to the window, looking down. All he could see was part of the maze. It was torn apart now in people's desperation to get away. Not everyone had made it. Yugi smiled coldly as he saw a body lying in the alleyway. A very messy one at that. Clearly Tristan had found someone to play with. Blood had sprayed everywhere. Pieces of the victim lay in every direction for a good two feet radius. Yugi's keen eyes could pick out every jagged tear in the body. He could see the individual hairs in the severed head lying a few feet away.

The spilled blood made his hunger greater. But he could control it. Turning away from the window at a soft groan, he saw Yami's eyes open slowly.

"Welcome back, Love."

Yami looked at him. His expression was less frightened than so very sad. Yugi smiled, slinking over to him, making sure he moved as sensuously as possible. He licked his lips as he looked at Yami stretched out that way. His shirt had pulled up when Yugi had dumped him on the bed, and it exposed some of his flat, tan stomach. And his lean neck, devoid of the belt, called to him to bite.

"Aibou...Yugi, please, don't do this."

"Come on, Yami..." Yugi smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed again. "You love me."

"With all my heart. Which is why you can't do this. Please."

"Oh, stop. No pleading, Yami. It's not like you. You're strong, right? You're the King of Games! You're my dark. You've pushed me to be strong for so long, and I believed you. Don't crumble on me now!"

He leaned down, kissing Yami's mouth. His dark turned his head away, closing his eyes. Yugi scowled, reaching up to grab a fistful of the thick spiky hair. Yami gasped in pain as Yugi pulled his head back, making him roll it back against the pillow, exposing his neck. He leaned down, tracing his tongue slowly up the corded tendon. Yami shivered under him, trying to pull away, but the pain of Yugi's grip made him stop.

"Don't, Aibou!"

"Shh. Soon this will all be over, Mou Hitori no Boku. It'll hurt at first, but then you'll like it. And when it's over, you'll be just like me."

Yugi lavished the expanse of skin with kisses and licks, brushing his fangs over the skin. Yami squirmed a little, but he could barely move with the belts tying his wrists and Yugi's hold on his hair. Yugi shifted, straddling Yami's trim hips and leaning over him.

"Yami..."

"Get off!"

Yugi hissed as Yami's Eye opened on his forehead. The blast of magick hit Yugi in the chest like a sledgehammer. The 'wind' of Yami's magick tore at his hair and clothes, and he felt like a presence had gripped him with a dozen hands, trying to pull him off. But he fought, releasing Yami's hair to wrap his arms around his torso under his arms, clinging to him as he fought back with his own mental powers. He was no where near as powerful as the great Pharaoh, but he had his own abilities and Yami was not really trying.

Yugi laughed as Yami gave up. The assault had not been as hard as Yami was capable of. Yugi knew he would not hurt him, no matter what. He kissed Yami's collarbone.

"I knew you couldn't do it, Yami. You love me."

Yami said nothing, staring up at the ceiling blankly. He didn't respond as Yugi sat up on him, brushing his hands over Yami's chest through his clothes, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"Oh, don't be like that. You'll enjoy it, believe me."

He leaned down, opening his mouth. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to do it now. His lust for Yami was unbearable. Yugi bared his fangs, setting them against Yami's neck. His dark tried to pull away once more, but Yugi reached up, holding the other side of his neck with one hand, the other pressing against the flat of his chest, holding him down.

Yugi sank his fangs in deep, ignoring Yami's cry of pain. It would change soon enough. He withdrew his fangs, then began to drink, willing the pain away with his dark magick over his victim. He pressed into Yami's mind, fighting with the barriers Yami had set up.

In the end, Yami's love of him was his undoing. Yami would not fight if there was a chance of hurting Yugi. And part of him would want this because this was what Yugi now was. His mental walls crumbled. Yugi pushed inside, stroking his yami's spirit, touching his mind. He curled around it, using his black vampiric magick to change the pain to pleasure.

Yami gasped. Yugi smiled around the wound, sucking strongly, the delicious blood hot and salty on his tongue. He loved it. He was so thirsty for Yami, no matter what he had taken before. And now that Yami was enjoying it, he could drain him completely without thought.

Yami moaned beneath him, squirming a little. Yugi felt the growing hardness against his thigh as the pleasure, the eroticism of the bite, and Yami's love for Yugi worked against him, arousing him, and making him submit. He relaxed under Yugi, whimpering softly. Yugi reached up with the hand that had been pressing on his neck, stroking Yami's cheek. He made his own faint moan as Yami turned his head, drawing his fingers into his mouth and suckling them a little.

//Aibou...stop...//

Yugi smirked. Yami was so strong. Even now he was fighting a little. But he was losing. Yugi sucked hard, making Yami groan in pleasure. He drew his fingers from Yami's mouth, moving his hand down to feel his body through his clothes. He lifted his mouth from Yami's neck enough to sit up and reach for his pants. He undid the button, pulled down the zipper, and stuffed his hand down Yami's underwear. He gripped him, stroking and leaning back down, returning to his bleeding neck.

Yami's moans turned louder at the double assault. He writhed delightfully beneath Yugi, pulling on the belts. His heavy panting sounded right in Yugi's ear, his warm breath stirring his hair. His body's heat rose quickly, his heart pounding, making the feeding even easier. His scent became heavy with arousal, overriding the smell of fear. Yugi found himself taking his time, drawing this out.

//Aibou!//

Now Yami's voice was low and husky. His hips began to move, thrusting up against Yugi's fist as it stroked him, moaning as Yugi sucked his life from him.

//A-Aibou...//

Yami was growing weaker, colder, as Yugi drew out his life, swallowing his blood hungrily. He continued to pump his dark, continued to give him all the pleasure he could, hearing Yami's voice growing softer, even as he whimpered and groaned with the pleasure Yugi knew was racing through him. He could feel it through their link, and it only egged him on, making him hungry with lust. But that would have to wait.

Yami's heart began to skip. His trembling grew fainter and his thrusts slowed, but he was still with Yugi, still feeling everything as Yugi held onto his spirit, keeping him conscious.

//Ai...bou...Yugi...//

/Yes, Mou Hitori no Boku. Enjoy it. It's almost over. Then you'll be with me forever./

//No...//

/Oh, yes. Yes, Yami./

Yugi tightened his hand, stroking harder, faster. Yami cried out, pushing his neck up against Yugi's mouth. Yugi sucked harder, his body alight with the pleasure of feeding. Yami's blood was almost gone, and his dark teetered on the precipice of death. Yugi would pull him from the brink at the last second. But first...

/Join me, Yami. You have to want it. Join me./

//I...can't...//

Yami's mental voice was so weak. It was barely there, Yugi could barely hear it. He would change Yami regardless, but he wanted him to want it.

/Yes, you can. Join me, Mou Hitori no Boku. Aishiteru. Join me!/

//I...//

/Yes, Yami? Will you join me?/

//Yes...//

One more hard suck, one more hard pump of his hand. Yami screamed in climax, his seed pouring over Yugi's fist, splattering up against his stomach as Yugi bent over him. Yugi took the last swallow, feeling his lover dying even as Yami rode the waves of ecstasy.

Yugi sat up, licking his lips, panting with the sheer dark wonder of it all. He looked down at Yami. His eyes were still open, the crimson irises now maroon, the pupils expanded, glazed. He was barely breathing, just the faintest puffs of air. Yugi smiled, stroking his cheek with his clean hand. He raised his other hand, taking a quick taste of his dark's release before he turned his hand and sank his sharp fangs into his own wrist. Ignoring the pain, he pressed it to Yami's lips.

/Drink, lover. Drink, and join me./ Yugi kept all the power out of his voice, letting Yami make his own choice, at least until he was too close to death. If need be, then he'd take over.

Staring at him, Yami's mouth opened a little more. Yugi smiled, still stroking his cheek, brushing his bangs out of his face. As Yami began to weakly suck the wound, Yugi moaned, lust swirling ever higher at the sight.

"Yes, Yami. Join me. Drink."

Yami drew more of Yugi's blood into his mouth, swallowing, his eyes on Yugi the whole time. Yugi watched him back, smiling, encouraging him. Yami continued to drink, growing stronger, and Yugi drew back when he had taken enough. The wound healed as Yugi willed it to, then he laid down on Yami, holding him, nuzzling into his bloody neck, licking up some of the trickles that had escaped.

Yami started to shake, his body going colder. Yugi purred, nuzzling him, feeling the heart slowing, skipping, felt it stop. Yami growled in instinctive reaction against dying, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Yugi opened his eyes, lifting his head to look into his face. He watched Yami's beautiful copper skin pale, turning white like his own. He watched Yami squeeze his eyes shut, snarling in protest as his body died and was replaced with a new kind of un-life. Yugi watched as Yami's teeth elongated into lethal fangs. He watched as some indescribable character in Yami's face changed, some dark magick that made him turn from already gorgeous to ethereal and irresistible.

/Yami, you're so beautiful. Beyond description./

The eyes opened. They had been already scarlet, and once appeared evil, though they hadn't been. Now they were truly evil. They met Yugi's own crimson.

Yami smiled. He jerked his arms, tearing the leather, pulling his arms free as the headboard splintered. Yugi sat up on his hips as Yami ripped the belts from his wrists, tossing them off the bed. He watched him slightly uncertainly. Yami was a vampire now, soulless. Who knew what he would do.

What he did do was reach up, grab the back of Yugi's head, and pull him down to kiss him with rough, angry passion, hard and fierce and wet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Joey raced around the corner, his paws almost silent on the concrete. As soon as he was out of their sight he stopped, then snuck back towards the corner. Crouching, he peered around the corner, watching with his heightened eyesight at all the things that happened. He gave a wolf-grin as he saw Yugi drag Yami down the street. His black nose sniffed the air carefully, picking up their scents, Yami's delicious human smell that made Joey want to rush out and bite, and the subtler, more interesting smell of Yugi's new vampire state. It was hard to describe, like a dusty odor mixed with cold meat, odd and rather pleasant. Then there were the rest of them. Duke's smell was disgusting, while everyone else smelled like Yami. He longed to bite, but he feared Ryou's magick wand.

Seto was different. He still smelled human, but the werewolf curse taking over his body added the musky odor of wolf to him. It aroused Joey, made him want to claim Seto for himself. After all, hadn't that been what they'd been in the middle of before Joey's change?

Joey watched them all carefully, seeing Yugi knock Yami unconscious, then cart him off towards the Game Shop. Duke attacked Bakura, and Ryou retaliated. That brought another wolf-grin. Bakura would now become a zombie, and how would Ryou handle that? All his great magick for nothing. His dark lover would become a flesh-eating monster. If Ryou had any guts, he'd kill Bakura now before that happened. But the gentle British teen probably didn't have the balls.

Serenity... that brought the wolf the slightest pause. She was his sister after all. Joey was a werewolf now, but not a mindless animal. There were still feelings of brotherly love for his younger sibling. Maybe he should give her a bite and change her. Making her a wolf would give her new power to defend herself. She would never have to fear anyone again, and he would feel better if she had her own protection

Tristan's entrance to the scene drew his attention. His sensitive ears picked up all their words, including Bakura's declaration that Ryou should take Serenity and run for it, and Ryou's belief he could find the magick that had done this to him and change it back.

The triangular ears laid back and Joey bared his fangs. He didn't want to change back. He was a wolf now, and a wolf he would stay. And anyone who tried to change that would meet his fangs.

"I have to find my brother," Seto suddenly said, making Joey's ears stand back up.

"What? You can't go back there. He's a monster now," Serenity said. She grabbed Seto's arm. "He'll kill you!"

Seto pulled his arm away. "He won't hurt me."

"Yeah, go on and believe that," Bakura sneered.

Seto glared at him. Ryou raised his hand. "Don't, please. Kaiba, you know better. Mokuba won't recognize you. Come with us. We'll find who did this and we can change it back, change Mokuba back. But we'll need your help."

"His help? He doesn't even believe in magick," Bakura said, folding his arms. "He'll only slow us down. Yeah, go find your brother, Kaiba. We'll clean you up off the streets when we get back."

Ryou looked at Bakura in exasperation. Serenity watched the exchange without saying anything while Seto glared at Bakura, then turned and started down the sidewalk, ignoring Serenity's calls for him to come back. Joey crouched lower, watching Seto pass by, going down the street, only his head and shoulders visible above the cars.

Joey waited, watching the others. They argued for a bit, then Ryou used his magick to trap Tristan by using some of the twisted metal from the crashed cars to make a manacle, which he used to hook Tristan to the protective iron mesh of a closed store front. Then he used it to break into another car, starting it. Bakura got in the driver's side, and Ryou into the passenger's. One more look down the street where everyone else had disappeared, and Serenity got into the back seat. Bakura screeched into the street, then roared away in the opposite direction.

Tristan thrashed and tried to break his bonds, but it was no use. Joey had no interest in him. He might change him later, but for now, there were other people he'd rather bite.

Joey considered running after the car. He was a supernatural wolf; he could catch up if he wanted to. He wanted to change his sister, make her a wolf. But he feared Ryou's new powers. Well, he'd have to change her later. Instead, something much more interesting had just walked down the street the other way.

He stood and trotted down the street after Seto. Now that the brunette was his to claim, he felt like calling him by his proper name, and why not? Seto Kaiba was his now.

He watched Seto return to the Moto apartment. The brunette's handsome face contorted with disgust as he saw the carnage Tristan and Duke had left behind. With another wolf grin, Joey stalked Seto as he picked his way through the yard, calling for Mokuba. Joey could smell the demonic scent of the former little brother, and it made him want to growl. It was a scent that made his hackles rise and his body tense with alarm, ready to fight. This was more than vampire, more than werewolf. This was a creature that had no intelligence and no reservations. It killed to kill, regardless of who or what. It was worse than an animal.

But if it came after his claim, Joey would kill it. Seto was his, and only his. Speaking of claiming...

Joey trotted back to where the limo was, crashed up against another car, in sight of the Moto apartment. The back door was already open. Joey hopped inside, then willed himself to change. He turned back into his human form, pulling on his clothes. Blood was everywhere, the results of his attack on Seto. He hadn't realized how much of the brunette's blood he had spilled. He had lost himself during that first change, and he had come close to killing his claim. Well, he wouldn't do it again.

Joey slipped out of the limo, then walked back down the street, hands in his pockets. He grinned to himself, feeling the night air on his skin. He looked hot in his costume, even Seto had liked it. Of course the ears and tail had disappeared, becoming a part of his wolf form from the magick, but the rest was there. The cool chain from his collar against his bare chest was exciting as it swung back and forth, brushing against him.

"Hello, Seto," Joey murmured as he caught up with the brunette coming back out from the lot behind the apartment, still searching for his missing brother.

Seto froze, blue eyes wide. He started to turn to run, but Joey moved with his new wolf speed and slammed Seto up against the brick, making him gasp. "That would be a stupid place to go. You know there's no exit back there."

Seto struggled in his grip, but Joey held him easily. Seto had been the stronger one before. Not any longer. Joey inhaled his scent, growling low in his throat with rising lust. He leaned in, pressing his nose against Seto's collarbone and inhaling deeply. Seto tried to shove him off, then froze as Joey set his fangs against his skin. He was in human form now, but his teeth remained fangs and he knew his eyes remained gold, his ears slightly pointy and his fingers tipped with claws, showing his lupine condition. He rumbled a soft warning until Seto stopped struggling, then drew back, smiling up at his soon-to-be lover.

"Now, now, don't fight me, Seto. Why bother? You can't stop it. You're going to be a wolf soon enough."

"The full moon isn't until--"

Joey burst out laughing. "You're being unusually unobservant. Look up. There's no full moon now."

"Yeah, but you were changed with magick--"

"So? Don't think I don't automatically know my own condition? My mind changed, too, just like Yug's. Guess that's part of it. Anyway, you can forget all those stupid myths. See? I'm human-looking right now, aren't I? I can change to wolf and back whenever I want. You'll change as soon as the next moon rises, full or not. You won't be able to help yourself. And when that happens, you'll be just like me. You'll want it. You could even change right now, you know. The moon will make you the first time, but if you want to, you could be a wolf right this minute."

"I don't want it."

Joey growled, then smiled. "Liar. I can see it in your eyes. You want me right now."

"Keep dreaming, mutt."

Joey laughed, seeing the front Seto was trying to put up. He could smell the change in Seto, the lust he was fighting against, and the desire to change into a wolf. Joey leaned back up, breathing in Seto's scent, then pressed his lips to the soft spot behind Seto's ear. The brunette tensed, his arms trying to pull free of Joey's grips, but his scent was spiked with arousal. Joey rumbled low, responding, feeling his cock grow heavy with want for his claim.

"Stop fighting it, Seto. It's who you are now. You're a werewolf. Give in."

"I...don't give in to anything."

Joey chuckled again, laving his tongue slowly around the shell of Seto's ear. "Wrong. You gave in to the reality that magick exists, thanks to Yami and Bakura and everything else that happened. You gave in to how hot you think I am."

Seto scowled, but his fighting was less enthusiastic, Joey thought. He dropped his mouth to Seto's shoulder, then bit, sucking at the area, marking him. He could taste the rich, coppery blood, the delicious skin. Seto snarled, a wonderfully wolfish noise, instinctively against being marked, but Joey had him now.

He straightened up, crushing his mouth to Seto's, letting go of his wrists to reach up and grab his head, sinking his fingers into the thick brown hair, shoving his tongue in deep.

He felt fangs.

Seto growled, seizing Joey's head in return, fighting with his tongue. Joey pushed him harder against the brick, pressing into his hard body, feeling the bulge against his thigh. Seto was no longer fighting him. His scent was eclipsed with the wolfish musk, making Joey groan with lust. He let go of Seto's head, reaching down to begin ripping off his pants.

"No," Seto gasped, breaking the kiss.

"Don't start fighting again."

Seto stared down at him. Joey watched as the beautiful blue eyes darkened with lust. Seto bared his fangs, and Joey did the same, fighting a grin. His new mate was challenging his authority. Seto was just as dominant as he was, but Joey was wolf first, and he was the alpha. Seto would just have to deal with that. He reached up, brushing his fingers over the wound he'd made in Seto's shoulder.

"Mine," he rumbled.

Seto stared at him for another moment, then crushed his mouth against Joey's. Joey groaned, grabbing Seto hard. He yanked him back from the wall, stumbling backwards, towards the side entrance to Yugi's apartment. They didn't break the kiss as they fumbled their way into the building, fangs drawing blood from each other's lips and tongues, the mingling copper only heightening their desire.

They broke apart briefly to find their way to the stairs. The smell of the slaughter courtesy of Tristan and Duke, and probably Mokuba and Yugi, made Joey's belly rumble for fresh meat. He paused, looking around. The corpses downstairs in the basement were unsavory. Duke had tainted one with his zombie curse, and the other was cold.

Joey detoured into the kitchen, pulling Seto with him. He didn't protest, the wolf aspects taking over, making him hunger as well. Joey pulled open the fridge, looking in. Yes, there it was. The hamburger Yugi had set in to thaw for the spaghetti he was going to make after the Halloween party. Joey seized the package, then walked over to the stove. He turned one of the burners on full blast, then seized a pan from one of the cabinets. Dumping the entire package of meat into the pan, he smashed it down with his fingers, licking the cold, greasy blood up. It wasn't satisfactory, but it would do. He left it on only enough to warm it up, then lifted it right out of the pan, heedless of the heat. He turned off the burner as an afterthought, not wanting to let the apartment burn down, evil now or not. They were living here now. It would serve as their den until they stopped Ryou's stupid quest, killed him and the rest, and took up residence at Seto's mansion. That would make a good den, Joey thought.

He pulled the hunk of meat in half. It had warmed all the way through, though the center was cooler than the outside. He handed half to his mate, tearing into his own portion with his fangs. The hamburger was good warm and dripping with blood. Fresh meat would be better, but for now, this would do.

Seto tore into his own half with equal abandon, blood running down his chin. Joey grinned at him, knowing Seto had given up trying to fight it. The wolf in him was taking over. Just as Joey wanted.

They finished their snack, then Joey seized Seto's hand, pulling him up the stairs. As soon as they were on the landing, he started to kiss Seto again, but paused, his keen ears picking up the noise from the floor above. He looked up at the ceiling, then back down at Seto, who was looking up in curiosity as well. The brunette looked back down, smirking.

Joey pulled him up against him, claiming his mouth, shoving Seto backwards into the nearest bedroom. His nose told him it was Yugi's parents'. The idea of claiming his mate in their bedroom was delightfully wrong. Of course, he'd rather claim his lover for the first time in Seto's bed, but the manor was too far away to be bothered with now that the lust was so strong.

Seto grunted as Joey shoved him roughly down onto the double bed. Joey climbed on top of him, pushing him down as he tried to get up. Seto growled at him and he growled back, knowing Seto wouldn't take it easily, just like he'd fought back in the limo.

He'd liked it when Seto was inside him, but now it was his turn. He held Seto against the bed, claiming his mouth, shoving his tongue inside. He was a true wolf, changed with magick, while Seto hadn't yet turned completely. He was stronger. He was the dominant.

Seto groaned as Joey reached down, shoving his legs apart, his mouth dropping to the wound he'd made on his shoulder and worrying it, making Seto growl with the pain/pleasure. Joey seized the pants still covering his mate and pulled them off, tossing them onto the floor. He looked Seto over again, his erection throbbing with heat as he took in that beautiful sight again.

He leaned down, pulling Seto's erection into his mouth. His mate moaned, a wonderful noise, thrusting up against Joey's mouth. The blond let him, sucking harder, swirling his tongue, hearing the low growls and soft moans of the brunette. His musky flavor filled Joey's mouth and he moaned around his erection in pure need. He released Seto and kissed further down, trailing his tongue over the heavy sac, mouthing it gently, hearing Seto growl in pleasure. The trim hips jerked when Joey moved lower and licked around Seto's entrance. Joey put his hands under the small of Seto's back and lifted him up, pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and spearing him. Seto groaned, his fingers digging into the sheets. Joey heard them tear as Seto's claws grew, now resembling Joey's human form, the werewolf curse taking him over further the more turned on he got.

Joey pushed his tongue in and out, teasing him until Seto snarled, thrashing in his arms. "Joey!"

The easy transition to using his given name made Joey stop, pulling his mouth away, kissing at Seto's thigh. He sat back on his knees, taking off his clothes in a hurry. He grabbed Seto again and twisted his lover over, positioning Seto on all fours. The brunette protested, but Joey held him tight, until he finally stopped squirming. Joey reached up, undoing the collar he'd decided to put back on and buckled it around Seto's neck. The blue eyes glared at him over the shoulder, but Joey only smirked, pressing a few kisses to Seto's back. He reached down beneath Seto and gripped his erection, stroking him firmly. Seto groaned, moving his hips against Joey's hand, seeming to have completely forgotten his earlier protests.

That was just fine with Joey. He let go after a moment of further teasing, then leaned over to the bedside table, rummaging through the drawer. They had to have something...yes, the mother had lotion. Joey slicked himself quickly, then went back to Seto. He pushed his fingers into him, growling lustfully as Seto moaned, pushing back against them. Joey stretched him quickly, then positioned himself, going back to stroking Seto to distract him, then pressed inside. Seto gasped, tensing up and trembling. Joey kissed along his back and shoulder, licking at the mark he had made, stroking more firmly as he slid in to the hilt. He paused then, letting Seto adjust, gasping when Seto shoved backwards almost immediately.

Joey began to thrust, gripping Seto around the waist with one arm, his other hand still pumping him firmly, moving hard against the teen beneath him, pleasure slamming up his spine. He angled his hips, striking Seto's prostate. Hearing the pleased cry, he moved harder and squeezed his erection, feeling Seto buck into his hand, pushing back against him.

Joey attached his mouth to the wound in Seto's shoulder, licking at it, nibbling as he claimed him, his orgasm imminent. Feeling Seto starting to shake and tighten up, he turned his head, kissing Seto as the brunette turned to meet him. Their tongues fought, but not for long, both gasping for breath from the wild coupling.

Seto came first, his husky voice reverberating through the room as he gave up all inhibitions and howled like the wolf he was. The tightening of his body sent Joey over the edge to join him, releasing into his mate, echoing his howl with one of his own.

They collapsed, Joey pulling out, but laying down on his lover, covering his body with his own. Seto panted beneath him, trembling with the aftershocks, calming down slowly. Joey buried his face into Seto's neck, slowly catching his own breath, just breathing in the scent of him.

Seto stirred after a moment, turning his head. Joey raised his, kissing Seto lazily, then slowly getting off of him and lying down on his side. He pulled Seto into his arms, kissing his forehead as he turned Seto onto his side and curled up with him.

"After a nap, you'll try changing," Joey said, deliberately making it an command, not a suggestion.

Seto said nothing, but he didn't pull away. Joey pulled him tighter into his arms, stroking his hair, then relaxing, closing his eyes, and drifting off with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Yami broke the hungry kiss he'd been sharing with Yugi. The smaller looked down at him, questioning. Yami looked back up at him, seeing the amazingly beautiful former angel in his lap. An angel no longer. The scarlet eyes, the fangs still visible as he panted from the kiss, whether or not he needed to breathe. A demon now, and Yami wanted him right then.

Yugi gasped as Yami rolled them, pushing Yugi hard into his bed. Yugi bared his fangs, then smiled. He reached up, stroking Yami's cheek.

"How do you like being a vampire, Mou Hitori no Boku?"

"Love it." Yami grinned, baring his own new fangs. He was hungry for blood, but that could wait until he'd ravished his lover.

Their mouths met again, Yami pushing Yugi down into the mattress. They began tearing off each other's clothes, throwing the garments on the floor. Yami kissed his way down Yugi's body, teasing his nipples with his tongue. He pulled one into his mouth, sucking, then looked up wickedly before digging his fangs into the surrounding pec. Yugi hissed at him, then moaned as Yami sucked, teasing the nipple at the same time he sucked some of Yugi's blood into his mouth, swallowing.

He trailed down Yugi's stomach, smearing a faint trail of blood, kissing and nibbling along the flat, hard abdomen without drawing more blood. He pulled Yugi's erection into his mouth, sucking hard, pressing Yugi's hips against the bed as his hikari cried out in pleasure. He scraped his teeth along the flesh, considering biting, but deciding not to. He bobbed his head, swirling his tongue, hearing Yugi's moans and gasps getting louder as he neared climax. Yami pulled away before that could happen, grinning down at Yugi's glare as he lay on the bed, panting.

Yami moved up to kiss him again, his hands pushing Yugi's thighs further apart. Yugi mumbled against his mouth, so he pulled back.

"What?"

"I said, 'I was on top first'."

"Too bad," Yami responded, smirking.

He bared his fangs at him, then leaned down, kissing Yugi again, fighting with his tongue, reaching between the splayed legs. Yugi growled as he pushed his fingers inside, stretching him unhurriedly, pumping his fingers and nudging his prostate over and over again while Yugi squirmed under him.

Yami removed his fingers, then slammed inside, grinning viciously down at Yugi as the smaller cried out, then opened his eyes. They blazed with heat, anger, and lust, and their mouths joined together as Yami began a hard rhythm, moving Yugi's entire body with his force. Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, meeting his every thrust, grunting in pleasure against the kiss as Yami struck his prostate.

Yami reached down, wrapping his fingers around Yugi's erection and stroking him roughly, breaking the kiss as Yugi screamed, writhing under him and snapping his hips up against Yami's fist. Yami growled as Yugi raked his claws down his back, opening wounds that didn't bleed. He saw Yugi's wicked grin and reached up with one hand, dragging his claws along Yugi's shoulder. Yugi bled, because he was full of blood, and Yami leaned down, licking up some of the crimson trickles. The blood was not the same as it would have been in a human, as Yugi was a vampire, but it was still delicious, and he thrust even harder against his lover as the taste filled his mouth.

Yugi's voice echoed through the room, and he turned his head, bearing his neck. Yami set his fangs against his hikari's offered throat, kissing briefly before sinking them deep. Yugi came with a scream, his seed spilling over Yami's fist and against both of their stomachs. The incredible tightening sent Yami over to join him, crying out against his neck. They relaxed, Yami suckling lazily at the wounds he'd created, nerves buzzing in afterglow, swallowing a few mouthfuls of blood to satiate his thirst for the moment. He drew back, pulling out of Yugi and rolling off. He raised his hand and licked at his palm, smirking.

"Those old stories I read aren't true."

Yugi grinned at him, reaching up to take Yami's hand between his, pulling it toward him and licking his own seed off Yami's fingers. "No."

Yami kissed him hard, then pulled Yugi against him. They curled up for a few moments, but they didn't need to sleep. After a few moments, Yugi lifted his head, kissing Yami's mouth, his tongue licking up the traces of his own blood on Yami's lips.

"Get up, Yami. Let's go get you something to eat."

Yami matched his grin, sitting up. He was still very thirsty, and now it was time to make him a real vampire with his first meal. They got out of bed, going over to the bathroom to clean each other up, exchanging a few more kisses and pets, Yami biting Yugi's bottom lip and sucking at it, licking up some of the blood. Yugi growled, pulling away, dropping his mouth to Yami's shoulder and biting him hard, making Yami tilt his head back and moan, though there was no blood for Yugi to drink. Finally they got around to dressing. Both of them had clothes that were stained with blood, but they both rather liked that, and put them back on before Yugi led Yami down the stairs. Even as they walked, their vampiric condition wiped away any trace of the wounds they'd inflicted on each other.

On the second floor landing their noses picked up the scent at the same time and they walked over to Yugi's parents' room to investigate, seeing Joey and Seto curled up in the middle of the mussed sheets, the air heavy with their coupling. Yami looked at Yugi, who looked startled, then smirked, closing the door again.

"We could drink from them...but they're creatures of the night, too. Let's go find some humans to drink from. The real prey."

Yami nodded, taking Yugi's hand as they went down the second flight of stairs and outside. Yugi closed his eyes, sniffing at the air, zeroing in on their next meal. Yami watched, letting his hikari take the lead, then following him as Yugi opened his eyes and started down the street.

They saw a small group of teenagers standing at the gate to an old, abandoned apartment building. They were staring through the bars of the gate attached to a brick fence, screaming and laughing.

"Is it real, Matt?" a girl asked one of the closest boys.

"Yeah, I think so. Ugh, look at it!"

"How'd it get in there?" another girl asked.

Yugi looked over his shoulder at Yami, a smile spreading over his face. Yami echoed the wicked expression and together they sauntered over to the group of five. One of the three girls looked up, seeing them approach.

"Hey! Come check this thing out!"

Amused, Yami peered into the gate, even as his nose rebelled from the stench. Sure enough, Duke stood on the other side, glaring through the bars with unfocused milky eyes. He was reaching through, trying to grab one of the teens as they hung back, watching. The wet grunts coming from his torn-open throat, the other wounds inflicted by his costume when he changed; Duke was sickening to look at.

One of the girls suddenly gasped in a way that had nothing to do with Duke. Yami turned his head to watch Yugi trailing his fingers up the girl's bare arm, his scarlet eyes hungry. She tried to pull away and he grabbed her wrist, his other hand coming up to stroke her cheek.

"Hey, what do you--" one of the guys started.

"He's hungry," Yami interrupted, turning around. "And so is Duke. So--"

Yami seized the nearest girl, twisting and throwing her up against the gate. Her terrible scream echoed against the buildings as Duke seized her with his good arm, digging in his fingers until her skin split. She shrieked, trying to pull away, his grip on her arm too strong for her to break.

Duke started trying to pull her through the bars, getting her arm and shoulder through before the rest of her body got hung up on the too-tight space. One of the guys leapt forward to help, while the other two girls screamed and the second guy tried to pry Yugi off the first girl. Yugi reached up casually with the hand that had been stroking the girl's cheek, caught the boy by the chin, and calmly twisted his head, snapping his neck. He dropped to the pavement as the girl Yugi held screamed, trying to slap and kick him and the second girl fled down the sidewalk. Yugi twisted his captive around, pulling her back up against his chest, making her kneel to decrease the difference in their heights, his hands on her shoulders irresistible. He brushed her hair from her neck, then sank his fangs in.

The girl at the gate suffered a worse fate. Duke had already sunk his teeth into her forearm, tearing out chunks as he hungrily fed, her shrieks ignored. He was still trying to pull her through and she still didn't fit. With a wet crunch, her arm parted company with her body and she fell to the sidewalk, blood gushing all over. Her expression looked comically surprised as she reached up her other hand to the place her arm had once been.

The guy screamed, jumping back, but Yami grabbed him, pulling him up against him and sinking his fangs into his neck before he could do anything. Ignoring the sounds of Duke cleaning the meat off the dying girl's arm, Yami sucked hard on the guy's neck, gulping his blood greedily. He didn't bother with trying to change the pain to pleasure and the kid died with a weak whimper at the terrible agony as Yami bled him too much. He dropped the corpse, licking his lips, wiping his chin as he turned to Yugi.

His hikari was licking his fingers clean from having done the same thing, the dead girl lying face-down at his feet. The girl at the gate had long since died of shock and blood loss. Finished with her arm, Duke had reached back through the gate and seized her other arm. He met with the same results of not being able to pull her through the space between the bars, and reacted the same way, getting another severed arm to feast on.

Yugi smiled, reaching down to pick up the now armless corpse. "Here you go, Duke, enjoy."

He heaved the body over the gate easily. Duke dropped the half-finished arm and pounced on it, ignoring them completely.

Yugi wrapped his arm around Yami's waist, the taller doing the same to him and they started down the street, their bloodlust sated for now, but always on the lookout for more fun.

Yugi suddenly stopped and tensed. Yami sensed it, too, letting go of Yugi's waist, watching the shadows up ahead. One of them moved, detaching itself from the rest, coming towards them. It came into a pool of light from a streetlamp.

Mokuba glared at them, what was left of a dog hanging from his jaws. His eyes focused on them as he reached up, gripping the corpse and hauling downward until a great chunk parted from the rest and stayed in his mouth. He chewed it up as he watched them, no sign of recognition in his eyes.

The scent made Yami's entire being light up with alarm. This night creature would feed on anything, friend or foe. Beside him, Yugi was growling warning, his lips pulled back from his fangs, fists clenched. Yami bared his own in a hiss, tensing for a fight.

Mokuba looked at them insolently, still chewing up his kill. Then he turned and sauntered back into the shadows on all fours, leaving the rest of the carcass on the sidewalk, his whip-like tail swaying back and forth behind him, the last to disappear. The two vampires relaxed gradually, waiting for a surprise attack but it didn't come.

Yami's ears picked up another noise and he turned. Joey and Seto came walking down the sidewalk, once again dressed, moving through the carnage at the gate without hardly glancing at it. Joey grinned as he saw Yugi and Yami.

"Hey, guys." His nose twitched as he tested the air. "Get a good meal?"

Yugi nodded, smiling, while Yami looked Seto over. The brunette was a wolf now, Yami could tell that easily, and he still wore the collar and chain around his neck. He met Yami's smirk with a glare, reaching up and unbuckling it. Joey turned to look at him as he looped it around the blond's neck and refastened it.

"Better on you," Seto said shortly.

Joey smiled, wrapping his arm around Seto's waist possessively and leaning against him as he turned back to the other two. "I'm showing Seto here how to be a wolf. Pity you had to kill everyone back there. He needs to hunt."

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "Should have been faster. There's plenty of humans, go find another."

Joey sneered, then paused. "That demon thing was here. What did Mokuba do when he saw you?"

Yami saw a flicker of something in Seto's eyes, but the brunette made no comment. "He looked at us, ate the dog, then wandered away. I don't know where he went. Who cares."

"You know, we should be worrying about Ryou, Bakura, and Serenity," Joey said. "They left to go find the cure or whatever it is that will turn us back."

Yugi frowned, clearly against that, then shrugged. "Duke bit Bakura before Ryou threw him over that fence. He'll change and kill them for us."

Joey frowned now. "I wanted to turn Serenity. And we can't be sure. Ryou's got some magick now."

Yami laughed, stretching himself luxuriously. "He'll never match me. And even if he does find whoever did this to us, he won't be able to do anything about it. That person would have to change us back on his own. Though I have to admit, I'm curious as to who and why."

"Maybe we should go look for him ourselves," Yugi said thoughtfully. "At least to kill him so there's no chance of changing back. I rather like being a vampire." He smiled wickedly. "Why should we go back to being soft humans?"

"Right," Joey agreed. "You going alone or gonna travel with Seto and me?"

Yami raised an eyebrow. He hadn't thought of that. Even though none of the four of them really had souls anymore, he realized that Joey and Seto were rather their friends still. They were all evil creatures of the darkness, after the same goal.

"Yeah, why not?" Yugi said. "Know which way they went?"

Joey shrugged. "They headed east in the car, but don't worry. I can sniff them out no problem. They still leave a scent. Can't you smell it?"

Yami concentrated, and realized he could detect the faintest trace of Ryou, Bakura, and Serenity. But more than that, he could sense Ryou's presence, the magick now flowing through him, as well as the ever-present dark aura of Bakura. They would be able to track them down after all.

Yami smiled. "Let's go. And when we find them, let's kill them all. Or turn them."

"Sounds like fun," Yugi purred, wrapping his arm back around Yami's waist. Yami did the same to him, looking at the two wolves.

"Let's go, Seto," Joey said.

Seto nodded, his face the usual calm mask, but his blue eyes were bright with the same malicious glint as the rest of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

**Seto walked alongside Joey, his arm around the blond's shoulders just as Joey had his arm around his own waist. Ahead of them, Yami and Yugi walked in a similar manner as they crossed the street towards where the limo had been crashed. **

**Seto raised an eyebrow as he saw Tristan sitting on the concrete, one arm over his head, attached to the iron mesh covering a storefront. He looked up as they approached, jumping to his feet. His free hand waved the butcher's knife.**

**"Stay back, demons!" he cried. "You're not my friends anymore. Come any closer and I'll split you lengthwise!" He cackled insanely, still waving the knife through the air.**

**"Hmm. I'd say you could eat him, Seto," Joey said. "But even though he's a pathetic human, I kind of like him. Tristan chose a great thing to become--a serial killer. Hey, Tristan, stop waving that thing around and we'll let you go."**

**Tristan paused, eyeing them. "Really?"**

**"Yeah," Yugi said sweetly, letting go of Yami and slinking forward. **

**Seto's gaze was drawn to him, admiring of Yugi's manifest sensuality despite the fact that Joey was his lover now. Yugi's small size didn't matter. In fact, it even enhanced his new appeal; Yugi had always been attractive, just too shy when he was a human to really let it show. Now that all his inhibitions were gone, his petite sex appeal was obvious. And Yami, his more exotic almost-copy, looked equally striking, though he'd always been less reserved than his littler lover about letting it show. **

**That allure worked on Tristan, straight or not. He lowered the knife, though he watched Yugi mistrustfully as the smaller came closer. Yugi reached up towards the chain binding Tristan's wrist. He tugged on it, making the metal groan and bend. Yami smirked and walked over to help, and between the two of them, the thick metal chain broke. **

**Tristan lowered his arm. The chain had had no cuff, just wrapped around Tristan's wrist and attached to itself by Ryou's magick. Now it uncoiled and fell to the sidewalk. Tristan rubbed his arm after switching the knife from hand to hand, studying them.**

**"Why do that?"**

**"Even though you're a weak human," Yami said, ignoring Tristan's growl, "you're still a bringer of chaos and a spiller of blood."**

**"Like us," Yugi said. "So, Tristan, go play. And don't forget to feed Duke."**

**Laughing, Tristan turned and went back the way they had come, swinging the butcher's knife like a toy. Joey turned to Seto, the two of them just watching until now.**

**"Think you can change now?"**

**Seto considered that as the two vampires turned to them with interest. He smirked, drawing back from Joey and taking a few paces backwards to give himself room. "If you can do it, mutt, so can I."**

**Joey only smirked at the insult, folding his arms and waiting. Seto concentrated, simply willing himself to turn into a wolf. A small part of him still rebelled at this, but that was a tiny voice hardly worth noticing. He was a werewolf now, there was no getting around that. He could feel it inside him, feel the animal taking him over, yearning to break through and run free. And with Joey to run at his side, why deny it?**

**He heard Yami and Yugi make faint noises of surprise. He ignored them, closing his eyes, concentrating harder. A truly weird sensation spread through him, as if his skin were itching all over, while an ache spread through his body that had nothing to do with Joey's earlier attentions. The ache grew deeper, but despite the fact that it hurt, he enjoyed it somehow. The pain seemed natural, something to embrace, and so he did.**

**He fell onto all fours, and opened his eyes. In front of him was the glass front of the store that he could see through the links of the mesh. In that glass was reflected a wolf, an enormous one. He stood at least four feet high at the shoulder, and stretched a good ten from nose tip to tail tip. His fur was silver, with a sprinkling of salt-and-pepper black and white mixed in, turning pure white on his belly, the insides of his legs, and underneath his muzzle, while it was pure black at the very tips of his ears and tail. On the top of his head, between the triangular ears, was a brown patch the exact shade of his human hair, though it only covered the very top of his head. His muzzle was filled with ripping teeth and his black nose picked up scents all over, telling him an entire story in one inhale. His four paws stood solidly on the sidewalk, the non-retractable black claws lightly touched the concrete. He noticed that his eyes remained the same deep blue as always. **

**In the mirror at his side was Joey, looking down with a pleased smile, while on the other side was blankness. Yami and Yugi didn't cast reflections.**

**"Good," Joey murmured, his voice low and warm in Seto's ears.**

**Joey went through his change right then. Seto watched with interest as his shape melted and reformed into the gold wolf, much faster than Seto thought he had turned himself. The other wolf was only slightly smaller than he was, his fur the same shade as Joey's human hair, while his eyes were a brighter gold. The smaller wolf stepped closer, burying his muzzle into the thick fur around Seto's neck, nipping. Seto growled, but tilted his head to expose his neck to Joey's affectionate bite. **

**"All right, guys," Yugi said, sounding amused. "Enough of that. We've got a mission, remember?"**

**Joey turned his head towards Yugi. He nodded it up and down. Yami looked lazily around, his arms folded. "Let's get going. They've had, what, an hour's head start?"**

**"Who cares about that, lover?" Yugi asked, smiling. "The four of us can run like the wind, and we're not restricted to streets. In fact, the wolves might just be faster." He looked down at Seto and Joey. "Mind if we hitch a ride?"**

**Seto turned his muzzle towards Joey. He didn't like it himself, being ridden like a horse, but the two vampires made interesting companions. He liked Yugi and even Yami a great deal more now that he was a wolf. Joey nodded his head again, stepping closer to Yugi. The smaller vampire swung his leg over Joey's back and settled on him, curling his fingers through the thick gold fur in a caress.**

**"Nice and soft."**

**Yami chuckled as he got on Seto's back. The slight weight of the vampire meant nothing to Seto. Even as a human, he would have been strong enough to support the much smaller teen easily, and now that he was a wolf, it was laughable. He turned his head to look at Yami over his shoulder, telling him with a look it was his duty to hold on.**

**Joey started forward, trotting before breaking into a full sprint. Seto followed him, feeling Yami dig his knees into his ribs and his hands into his shoulders to hold on. Yugi clung to Joey in the same way, laughing in delight as the night air whipped his hair and clothes. Joey ducked into the street, Seto following him and pulling alongside to run evenly with his mate.**

**He had to admit, there was something primal and thrilling about running like this, moving so quickly that the surroundings became blurred, and the generated wind tore at their fur and the vampires' hair and clothes, the steady thump, thump of their paws on the asphalt as steady a rhythm as their heartbeats. **

**Seto had heard before that the true wolf had incredible endurance, so he was sure the were-wolf would be almost tireless. That seemed true, as they ran all the way to the corp. limits of Domino and Seto didn't feel a bit tired. They ignored the roads and merely ran in the general direction that Yami, who had the keenest sixth sense, could perceive them. **

**"Where do you think they're going?" Yugi asked after a couple hours straight running. **

**"Anyone's guess," Yami replied. **

**Joey turned his head towards Seto. He started to slow down, so Seto did as well. They slowed to a trot, then a walk before Joey suddenly turned towards the right, Seto following. The two vampires said nothing until Joey approached a large chainlink fence topped with barbed wire well outside the city limits. There they stopped and the vampires dismounted. **

**"What's up?" Yugi asked.**

**Joey lifted his muzzle and sniffed pointedly. Yami and Yugi turned towards the fence. Seto smelled it as well, the odor of cows. His stomach suddenly rumbled with hunger. Fresh meat sounded really good right then.**

**"Ah," Yami said. "Well, enjoy. We'll wait."**

**Joey leapt the fence easily. Seto followed him, the two of them prowling through the tall grass. The cows came into view over a rise, a few dozen head, spread out below them. Seto could see them perfectly easily by the light of the moon, as easily as if it were daylight. **

**Joey turned his muzzle towards Seto again, giving him a wolf-grin. Now that he was a wolf as well, Seto could easily discern the 'expressions' of his mate. Joey led the way towards the cows, slinking low to the ground. Seto followed, his eyes on the cows. **

**Joey looked at Seto again, then pointed his muzzle towards an enormous bull, a little away from his herd, stupid brown eyes looking around through the darkness. They were already downwind, and Seto doubted the cows had good night vision. Joey stepped a few more paces forward, tail swaying slowly, before flicking his left ear back at Seto. The silver wolf understood and slunk off to the left, sliding easily through the tall grass, circling the bull to approach it from the side. Joey took the front. He suddenly shot through the grass like a golden bullet.**

**The cows heard the noise of his paws and the rustling of the grass. They sent up a din of noises, some breaking and running, others trying to form a protective bunch. The bull faced Joey head on, lowering his horns. Seto watched, tensed and worried. But Joey moved fluidly, completely dodging the horns as the bull lunged, pivoting twice in the grass and coming back around to land on the bull's back, sinking his fangs into the tough hide. The bull reared a bit, snorting, trying to pin Joey on his horns by throwing his head back.**

**That was Seto's cue. He rushed forward, leaping up under the bull's chin, and sunk his fangs into the throat. Blood gushed over his fur and down his throat, and he swallowed it without releasing his hold. The bull screamed, twisting its head back and forth, trying to throw Seto off. The silver wolf hung on, digging in deeper. Joey jumped off the bull's back and went for one of the front hooves. His jaws crushed the leg with unnatural strength, and the bull staggered. Joey ran around to the other side, then crashed against the bull like a wolfish linebacker. The bull went down on its side, Seto still holding onto the neck. **

**The bull tried to get up, but now that Seto had better leverage, he dug his paws into the ground and jerked backwards, ripping out the throat. Hot blood gushed all over his front and he spat out the unsavory chunk in his mouth. The bull gurgled, still trying to get up, but it was dying quickly and in seconds stopped moving.**

**Joey came over, nuzzling his muzzle into Seto's fur, nosing along his side. Seto turned his own head, nipping lightly at Joey's neck, telling him he was okay. They turned back to the corpse, then tore into it, feeding quickly, while the meat was still warm and bloody. Once the meat was gone, they left the bones and organs, moving away back towards the fence. Before they got there, Joey turned to Seto, nudging him to stop. He reared up, pressing his forepaws on Seto's back, looking down at him. **

**Seto understood and laid down. Joey stood next to him, bending his head and began cleaning the blood from the silver fur. Seto closed his eyes, enjoying the grooming. When Joey was done, he laid down, and Seto did the same for him, licking all traces of blood from the gleaming gold fur. He buried his muzzle in Joey's fur, nudging his head against Joey's side. Joey nuzzled him back, leaning heavily against him as they waited for their meal to settle.**

**"Can't you guys stop that long enough to stop Ryou from turning us back?" Yami asked as he and Yugi came through the grass towards them.**

**"Oh, come on, Mou Hitori no Boku," Yugi purred, wrapping his arm around Yami's waist and kissing his shoulder. "We're no better."**

**Yami growled, grabbing Yugi and kissing him roughly. Yugi grinned against his lips before returning it. Joey nuzzled Seto once more and stood. Seto got up as well as the vampires broke apart.**

**"Sure, you're ready to go just when we get into it," Yugi pouted, smiling.**

**The two followed the wolves back to the fence. Seto watched as they leapt over the fence just as without difficulty as Joey and Seto could. The others followed them, then Yami and Yugi got back on their backs and they were running again, following Yami's directions.**

**Seto heard the noise well before he saw the car. It came into view ahead of them in a few more minutes, speeding along a winding road, heading for a forest still a few miles in the distance. Joey made a short barking noise, and Yugi grinned. Seto felt Yami pet his shoulder.**

**"We found them."**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Yugi clung to Joey's wolf body as the two wolves jumped into the street and raced after the car up ahead. But before they even got near it, it suddenly veered off the street, went a few feet up the grass embankment, and stopped, two feet from a split-rail wooden fence. Joey and Seto slowed to a walk, approaching cautiously. Yugi stared at the car, then glanced at Yami, who looked equally surprised.

Yugi turned back to the car as he heard the doors open. Ryou and Serenity scrambled out of the car, slamming their doors shut. Bakura got out much more slowly, staggering away from the others, looking at if he were clutching at his head. He fell to his knees as Ryou ran around the car over towards him. Bakura looked up at him, thrusting an arm out to ward him off.

Yugi's keen eyes could see them all perfectly. Ryou looked like he was going to cry as Serenity hung back by the car, looking horrified. Bakura's head was turned away from Yugi, but the spiky-haired teen caught a whiff of the air coming from the three of them and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

The smell of zombie came from Bakura.

The two wolves stopped. Yugi and Yami dismounted and the wolves changed back. Yugi absently noted that their clothes changed with them. That was interesting, but the situation up ahead was more so. The four of them stood and watched as Ryou tried to get to his dark and Bakura kept pushing him away, struggling to his feet and lurching away. Serenity stayed near the car, looking frightened and sympathetic.

Yugi turned to Yami with a wicked grin. Yami smiled back at him. Joey laughed softly, putting his arm around Seto's shoulders.

"Well, well. It looks like Bakura's going to do our work for us. Thank you, Duke."

Seto smirked, kissing the side of Joey's head as the four of them just watched. Bakura fell back down onto his knees, then bent forward until his forehead was almost against the ground. Ryou dropped to his knees beside him, putting his hands on him, trying to pull him up. Bakura shook his head rapidly as if to a question, trying to push Ryou away again. Ryou raised his staff, the gem in it glowing, but nothing seemed to happen. Ryou finally threw the staff away.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. He smirked, then darted forward, rushing towards them with all his vampiric speed. His ears picked up the sounds of the other three following. They would protect him if he wasn't fast enough.

He was. Yugi snatched up the staff from the grass as Ryou was still looking up. Serenity screamed from over by the car, but Yugi ignored her. Holding the staff triumphantly, Yugi danced back as Ryou jumped to his feet, reaching for it.

"Oh, no, it's mine now, Ryou," Yugi purred.

"What's wrong, Bakura?" Yami asked as Bakura tried to get to his feet.

Yugi glanced at him. His eyes were turning milky and his skin was even paler than usual. He tried to say something and only useless grunts emerged. Ryou turned to him, trying to embrace him and he shoved him away.

"Bakura, please. I can help you, I know it! Please!"

"Help him?" Joey asked. "Who's going to help you?"

"Joey!"

The blond jerked, looking at Serenity. Yugi turned towards her as she came away from the car and towards Joey, holding out her hands.

"Joey, don't do this! This isn't you!"

"Yes, it is," Yami said lazily. "This is us now."

"Don't worry, Serenity," Joey said, stepping closer to her. "I'll change you--"

"No!" Serenity turned to run.

Joey lunged at her, making her scream as she hit the ground face-down under him. She struggled, but was no where near powerful enough to move the werewolf. Joey opened his mouth, revealing his fangs as he bent his head to bite.

He suddenly shrieked, back bending as if someone were folding him backwards. Yugi looked around wildly, his eyes immediately going to Ryou. Sure enough, the white-haired boy had his right hand up, one of his multiple rings glowing brightly. Seto lunged at him, snarling with bared fangs and claws. He didn't make it to Ryou before Bakura hit him, wrapping his arms around his waist, just strong enough to slow Seto down.

Bakura bared his teeth, his milky eyes staring. Seto yelled as Bakura sank them deep into his shoulder. Yami ran to help, but Ryou lifted Joey into the air with his magick and threw him at Yami, sending them both crashing to the ground.

Hissing in rage, Yugi swung the staff like a bat. Ryou's hand came up, stopping it in mid-swing. Yugi tried to pull it back, but Ryou, panting as if he were running a relay race, slowly got to his feet, the ring still glowing. He closed his hand over the top of the staff and Yugi felt as if a bolt of lightning ran through the staff back at him. He screamed in pain, dropping it.

Seto was trying to pry Bakura off his shoulder. The zombie was tearing at him and the scent of wolf blood filled the air. Joey and Yami had gotten up, and now Joey seized Bakura's long hair and hauled backwards while his other hand grabbed one of the zombie's arms and tried to pull him off. Yami raised his fist to punch Bakura, but Ryou had twisted his staff around and now Yami flew into the air, hissing and growling as he tried to break free.

Yugi leapt at Ryou, seizing the wooden staff in his hands, baring his fangs at Ryou, who stared back wide-eyed, but determined. That terrible electric feeling surged through Yugi again and he was forced to let go, staggering back and falling to his knees.

Ryou tossed Yami through the air. He hit the fence hard enough to make the dry timbers crack. He fell to the ground with a grunt, as Yugi struggled to his feet again. Seto, Joey, and Bakura remained entangled a few feet away, Bakura refusing to let go of Seto even as the two wolves tried to pry him off. As he hadn't suffered any terrible wounds before turning, Bakura looked pretty much the same as always, but those eyes of his were terribly blind and cloudy. He dug his teeth deeper into Seto's shoulder, making the werewolf cry out.

Joey punched Bakura hard in the side of the head, making the zombie jerk from the blow, but he didn't seem to notice. Joey managed to wrap his arms around Bakura's waist and he hauled backward, forcibly pulling Bakura off of Seto, who cried out again as Bakura's determinedly clamped teeth were torn out of his shoulder. He fell to his knees, clutching his bleeding shoulder, as Joey flung Bakura away.

The two of them became wolves immediately, both turning on Bakura, who was getting to his feet. Ryou turned to them, but Yugi lunged at him. He managed to sink his fangs into Ryou's neck. The smaller white-haired screamed, but he wasn't lost. One of his rings lit up and Yugi jerked back, shrieking as it felt like fire were racing through his body. He fell to the ground and it stopped, leaving him dazed.

Yami had gotten up and went for Ryou again, only to be thrown back into the fence. He screamed.

Yugi stared, horrified at the piece of wood sticking out of Yami's chest. His lover had been impaled on one of the broken timbers. Yugi leapt up and hurried over to him, shaking off the last of the pain of Ryou's strike. Yami looked up at him, his red eyes clouded with pain, but even as Yugi stared down at him, he managed a smile.

"Missed my heart, Aibou."

Relieved, Yugi helped Yami pull himself off the fence, his face twisted in pain as the wood was forced back out. As Yami straightened, he began to heal, the gaping hole in his chest slowly closing.

Snarls, growls, and yelps drew their attention. Bakura had been seized by both wolves and they were tearing him apart, but Ryou had run to his lover's aid. He lifted Joey and flung him at Seto, knocking both wolves away. Then he turned to Bakura.

But Bakura was not Bakura any longer. Straining against the wounds the wolves had inflicted, he lurched to his feet, then started at Ryou, bearing his blood-stained teeth. Face pale and eyes filling with tears, Ryou stumbled backwards, his neck still bleeding, but he didn't seem to notice.

"No! No, Bakura, stay with me! You're not a zombie, you're not!"

Bakura didn't heed him. He came after Ryou and the smaller was forced to use magick against him. Bakura hit the fence in a similar way Yami had, hitting the ground. He started to get up, slowed by the wounds and his zombie condition.

Ryou turned and raced back to the car. Serenity had been watching the whole thing in a paralysis, and now she turned to the car with him. Yugi and Yami went after them, but Ryou swung his staff. Instead of being lifted into the air, a sudden wall of fire erupted along the grass in front of them, making them halt and recoil, hissing. Yami seized Yugi and pulled him back, wrapping his arms around him protectively as they retreated.

The fire suddenly disappeared, leaving a great scorch in the grass. But it was too late. The car raced down the street, heading for the woods. Yugi wanted to go after it, but Ryou's magick was proving too strong. He turned back to the others. Bakura was lurching towards them.

Together Yami and Yugi attacked him. They each seized an arm, Yugi using his other hand to grab Bakura's chin and keep him from biting while Yami lifted one of his legs. They dragged Bakura back through the grass towards the broken place in the fence. They speared him on the broken piece Yami had landed on, then Yugi took another broken piece and jammed it through Bakura's foot into the ground. Yami did the same with his other foot, and the zombie was pinned, unable to bend his body to pull the stakes out of his feet, and unable to push with his feet to lift his body. He flailed on the fence, still undead and not hurting, but helpless.

Yugi turned to Joey and Seto. Seto was lying in the grass, his head on his front paws while Joey lay at his side, licking the wound in Seto's shoulder. Yami and Yugi walked over, Yugi kneeling down and stroking Seto's head.

"Is he all right?"

Joey lifted his head and whined. Seto lifted his and nodded, somehow looking stubborn and tough despite his wolfish face. Trust Seto to be against showing weakness even as a werewolf. Joey looked at him, then nodded his own muzzle up and down, pulling one of Seto's ears between his teeth and tugging lightly before letting go and getting to his paws. Seto stood as well, tongue licking Joey's cheek in a brief display of affection before turning to look at Bakura.

"Don't worry about him," Yami said, folding his arms. "He's helpless. But Ryou and Serenity headed into the forest. I sense that whatever did this to us in the first place is in there. If they find it before we do, we're back to being human."

"So let's go," Yugi added, turning towards the forest.

They started running. Though the wolves, with four legs, were faster than the vampires, all could run with preternatural speed. They were at the edge of the forest in seconds and plunging in. The road wound through the trees, but Yami told them he sensed the source in the trees itself.

They went off the road and through the trees. The car was there, sitting still and silent by the side of the road. There was no sign of Ryou and Serenity, but Yugi could smell their scent leading away.

"There they are!" Yami yelled, pointing ahead.

Sure enough, there were Ryou and Serenity, running through the forest ahead of them. They turned to look at the sound of Yami's voice just before the four lunged at them. Four at once was too much for Ryou. He yelled as Yami and Yugi grabbed his arms, while Joey changed to human form and seized his legs, yanking them out from under them.

Seto grabbed Serenity as she tried to help Ryou, holding her easily as she screamed and struggled.

"It's over, Ryou," Yugi said, brushing Ryou's hair out of the way with his free hand, exposing his neck. The wounds he'd left when he'd bitten Ryou had disappeared, healed by his magick. "Give in. It's much easier that way."

"No, no! Get off, let go! You're not like this, Yugi! Please--"

"Not like this?" Yugi asked. "I'm very much like this anymore, Ryou. I'm not the weak little--"

"You were never weak," Yami said firmly over the top of Ryou's head. "Just gentle."

Yugi pulled a face. "Well, no longer."

"No." The look Yami sent Yugi made a shiver run up the smaller's spine.

"Save it for later," Seto said impatiently, pulling the struggling Serenity over to them. "Here, Joey. Bite her."

"No! No, Joey, please!"

Serenity began to cry. Seto grabbed one of her wrists and extended her arm, pushing her towards Joey as the blond lifted his head, still holding onto both of Ryou's legs no matter how much he struggled. Joey opened his mouth, revealing his fangs. Serenity screamed, then suddenly stopped struggling, bowing her head.

"Joey...please."

"NO!"

A huge wave of energy hit them all, sending them all to the ground. Ryou stood on the ground, his hair and clothes waving from the wind generated by his power. He glowed brightly, his expression unusually angry. All of his rings glowed and the staff in his hand was too bright to look at.

"What do you think you're going to do?" Yami asked from where he lay. He was grinning. "You can't do anything to us, Ryou. You're too weak, because you're human."

Ryou's glow diminished a bit, his expression looked pained. Yugi chipped in.

"What about Bakura? You can't do anything for your lover, you know. He's back there at the fence, a mindless, flesh-eating zombie because you were too weak to begin with. He might never have been bitten by Duke if you'd just not fought us."

Ryou looked even more hurt, he was trembling. Serenity sat up, looking at him. "Don't listen to them--"

"Shut up," Seto snarled, clapping his hand over her mouth. "Bite her, already."

Joey seized her arm with one hand. He pulled her towards him as Serenity's eyes widened, struggling uselessly in Seto's grip. Yami and Yugi remained focused on Ryou.

"Just give in, already. How do you know we can turn this around anyway?" Yugi asked as he and Yami stood up cautiously.

"He may not, but I do," a new voice said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Joey whipped around at the sound of the new voice. An old woman stood in the trees, watching them, covered by a black cowl and cloak, though her face remained visible. In one gnarled hand she held a small glass globe swirling with black/purple mist.

Joey let go of Ryou and Serenity, straightening up with a growl. Seto let go of Serenity, and the vampires let go of Ryou, each of them bristling with the instinctive hatred of this woman, sensing immediately that she was the cause of everything. And she was not to be trusted.

"Who the hell are you?" Joey demanded.

The woman raised the globe. It glowed brightly, and Joey was unconscious before he registered it.

******

Joey regained consciousness, opening his eyes and blinking at the sky above him. He seemed to still be outdoors. He sat up, rubbing his head, looking around. He didn't think he saw anything unusual, but there was the lingering feeling that he was missing something. He looked around for his lover.

"About time you woke up," Seto said, walking towards him from between the trees, arms folded.

Relieved at the sight of him, Joey got to his feet. He reached out, grabbing Seto and pulling him close, kissing his temple. Seto grumbled, but didn't pull away.

"Where are Yugi and Yami?"

"In the other cage, I guess."

"What?" Joey drew back, looking around. "We're outside."

Seto rolled his eyes, folding his arms again. "Sometimes you really are dense. Look around. See those orange markings?"

Ignoring the insult, Joey did. Now that he was looking more intently, he could see the orange markings glowing on some trees. "Yeah. What are those?"

"I don't know, but they form a square about half a mile wide. There's blue ones over there, on the other side of the orange ones. I guess Yugi and Yami are there, but I didn't see or hear them."

"Show me."

Seto growled softly at being ordered, but did as he was told, leading Joey through the brush towards the far side of the enclosure. Orange markings lit up the trunks of the trees, and sure enough, about five feet after the orange ones were blue ones. Joey started to reach his hand out, but Seto stopped him.

"Don't bother. I already tried. It's like an invisible wall."

Joey cupped his hands around his mouth and called for Yugi and Yami several times, but with no answer. He gave up, worried. "Maybe sound doesn't travel past the barrier either."

Seto said nothing. Sighing, Joey wrapped his arms around his waist and resting his cheek on Seto's shoulder. The sudden scent of the wound he'd almost forgotten about made him lift his head, turning Seto around to look at it. Seto protested, but Joey forced him to sit, kneeling beside him and removing his shirt to expose the bite. It was half-healed, but still raw and open. An angry growl rumbled through Joey's throat. Bakura...When they got back to the zombie, he'd personally tear him to pieces for daring to hurt his mate.

Joey licked the healing wound, worried. What did a zombie bite do to a werewolf? Seto's wolf blood was healing the wound far faster than human blood would, and so far he had displayed no signs of the zombie curse, but who knew how long that would last.

Seto squirmed as Joey licked at the wound. "Don't. I'm fine."

Joey wrapped his arms around him and held him closer. Seto relaxed against him after a long moment, but Joey stopped attending to the bite. Seto did seem fine, and he hoped it would stay that way. Sighing, he pressed his nose against Seto's hair and began breathing in his scent, just holding him. But even as he did so, he couldn't deny the way he felt every time he got near his lover. His body began to warm and harden as he felt Seto in his arms, smelled his scent.

Seto shifted, clearing smelling Joey's arousal. "Are you serious?"

Joey grinned, nibbling along Seto's ear. "Are you complaining?"

Seto was silent.

Grinning, Joey pushed Seto down under him. The brunette growled, trying to push Joey off, fighting his dominance. Joey held him down, foiling his attempts.

"Oh, no, Seto. Maybe one day you can be on top again, but right now, I can't get enough of having you under me."

Seto glared up at him, blue eyes narrowed. Then he relaxed slowly. Joey gave him a winning smile, then kissed him with rough passion, pushing his tongue past his lips. Seto accepted it, his own sliding intimately with Joey's as he closed his eyes. Joey cupped his face between his hands, losing himself in kissing his lover breathless. Finally, gasping, he let him go, but immediately began to add new marks to Seto's body, leaving bruises and nips as he trailed down his bare torso. Seto shifted under him, trying to hold back noises of pleasure as Joey made his way slowly down his body.

He reached the pants and had them off in seconds, making Seto hiss as the air touched his erection. Joey pulled it into his mouth, holding down Seto's hips as he sucked and teased, bobbing his head. Seto moaned softly, his hips moving against Joey's hold. The blond held him down, sucking harder and harder, Seto's quiet noises boiling his blood.

Seto came with a cry unstifled, and Joey eagerly swallowed his release, sitting back and licking his lips. As Seto lay panting on the ground, Joey stuck his fingers in his mouth, before moving them between Seto's legs and pushing them inside. His lover groaned, but was relaxed from the orgasm, taking the fingers easily. Joey stretched him, nudging at his prostate, bending down to take the limp member into his mouth. He sucked Seto back to full arousal, adjusting as he grew hard and thick again, rubbing the sensitive underside with the flat of his tongue while he squirmed on the ground.

"Joey, enough!"

Joey drew back, licking his lips, grinning. He took off his clothing, glad to be free of the constriction against his erection. But he wasn't done teasing Seto yet. He merely knelt between his lover's legs, then reached down, and began to stroke himself, groaning at the friction of his hand. Seto's eyes widened slightly as he realized what he was doing. He sat up a little to watch, his eyes darkening impossibly as Joey stroked himself harder, breathing growing ragged as the pleasure built.

He reached down, hauling Seto up into a sitting position, kissing him, grunting into his mouth as he came. Trembling with aftershocks, he shoved Seto back down roughly, grinning at the irritated expression on his face. Using his own release, Joey coated his member, stroking himself again until he was finally erect again. He reached down, spreading Seto's legs a little wider before positioning himself and sliding inside.

Seto growled, legs locking around Joey's waist as the blond seated himself to the hilt. He waited, kissing Seto's forehead as he paused until the brunette was adjusted. Seto squeezed his legs, his hands gripping Joey's shoulders.

Joey began to thrust, but gently this time. He kept the pace deep, but slow, making Seto moan when he struck his prostate, but not enough to send either of them over the edge. He drew the lovemaking out, kissing and nibbling every inch of Seto he could easily reach. His mate met his every thrust, kissing and biting him back, clutching at him in a passionate loss.

"Joey!"

Joey reached down, taking Seto's erection into his hand, stroking firmly. Seto bucked under him, gritting his teeth against louder noises, his thighs squeezing Joey's hips. The blond began to move harder against him, his body demanding release. He increased his pace gradually, wanting to make this as long as possible.

Their mouths met in a feverent kiss, panting against each other's lips, Joey's groans louder than Seto's, but he didn't mind. He increased his pace again, slamming into Seto now, working on their orgasms. He kneaded and rubbed Seto's erection, striking his prostate roughly. The expression on Seto's face was something he wanted to remember forever, fighting his own instinct to close his eyes just to watch him.

As his orgasm prickled around the base of his spine, he bent his head, biting at the mark he'd given Seto earlier during their first full mating. Seto gave in, howling at the sky over their heads as he came, his seed spilling over his stomach and Joey's hand. Joey gasped, then threw his head back in an echoing howl as he slammed into Seto once more before coming. He collaspsed on Seto, panting heavily, exhausted from two orgasms, knowing that Seto was in the same condition. The brunette's breath stirred his hair.

Joey pulled out carefully, then rolled off of Seto, laying on his back beside him. They lay like that for a few seconds, before getting back into their clothes. Then, as one, turned to each other, becoming wolves at the same time. Seto lay on his stomach, resting his head on his paws while Joey groomed him lazily, licking his fur with slow swipes of his tongue. Seto raised his head after a few moments, licking Joey under the chin. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes as Seto began to groom him. He lay down next to him, tilting his head towards him as Seto's tongue lapped at his ears. Seto nipped at his ears and neck, making Joey do the same to him, the both of them nibbling and nipping at each other, getting to their paws as they finally recovered from their lovemaking session. They wrestled with each other, each trying to knock the other down, biting playfully but carefully as they reared and pawed at each other, growling and bearing their fangs.

It was weird to see Seto Kaiba playful like this, but Joey enjoyed it immensely. He pulled a trick on him and knocked his legs out from under him, hastily jumping onto his back to hold him down. Seto twisted under him, then stilled as Joey took the scruff of his neck between his teeth, biting just hard enough to sting a little, the classic wolfish dominance hold. Seto continued to backtalk him with bared fangs and low growls and grumbles, but Joey let him, knowing his mate's tough spirit demanded not giving in entirely. He held the pose for a moment or two, then let go, licking the spot he had bitten, grooming the fur back into place.

He got off his back and laid down against his side, the two of them leaning against each other. They lay their heads on their paws, muzzles touching as they rested.

Joey was starting to doze when a noise made him lift his head, ears up and listening. He got to his paws as Seto lifted his head questioningly. He got up as well, turning his head this way and that as they listened. Joey realized he was hearing Yugi and Yami's voices. He turned and ran towards the far end of their cage, Seto as his side.

There they were. Inside their enclosure were the two vampires, running towards them. They met up, stopping. Joey and Seto changed back into their human forms, looking down at the two vampires.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. We woke up in here. Where were you?"

Yami pointed off to the side. "Over there, somewhere. In the woods. Then we were suddenly in here. That woman put us in here for a reason."

"There's a second...cage-thing...over there," Joey said, pointing back the way they had come. "That must hold Ryou and Serenity."

"You're not the only ones here," the woman said, appearing suddenly.

They all hissed or growled at her. She only chuckled, holding up the glowing glass ball. "Don't bother trying to attack me. I hold your very lives in my hand. And as I was saying, you're not the only ones here. Serenity and Ryou, of course. Also Bakura, Tristan, Duke, and Mokuba. Everyone I changed."

"Why are we here?" Yami demanded.

The woman threw back her cowl. As she did so, she changed from old to young. Her hair turned glossy and black, hanging down to her waist, while her skin grew smooth and dark. Her dark brown eyes stared at them.

Yami's scarlet eyes widened. "Altena-su-ret!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Yami stared at Altena-su-ret, shocked. He hadn't seen her in five thousand years. As she held the glowing globe in her hand, smiling at him, the other three glanced at him.

"Yami, who is she?" Yugi asked.

"A sorceress from my time. Altena-su-ret, explain yourself."

"You're not Pharaoh anymore, Atemu, don't order me around."

"Are you the reason for all this?" Seto demanded.

"Of course. I'm the one who made your silly 'Halloween' costumes come to life. I was hoping you'd kill each other."

"Why?" Yugi asked. "We have no idea who you are!"

"I do. And, in my day, you were a loyal subject of mine. You were the daughter of one of my advisors. You lacked for nothing, and I treated your family well."

"Yeah, you did, didn't you? The great Pharaoh who destroyed our entire kingdom playing with black magick! Ah, how angry I was to be under your reign. You were a pathetic little child playing with fire. Imagine, a teenager wielding such a dangerous weapon, thinking only of playing games and flaunting his position. And all your advisors and subjects could see was a prodigious god-ling, the Horus-embodied gifted by the gods! I never believed in that ridiculous charade, Atemu."

Yami stared at the woman. "I never knew any of this. If you were so hateful, why didn't you come out and say it? Why hide, coward?"

Her dark eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "Always so confident and all-knowing, you little runt. You were an arrogant brat then and you haven't changed."

Yami scowled at her. Yugi bared his fangs, his cherubic face turning into a demonic one as his now-scarlet eyes gleamed.

"Don't dare talk to him that way!" Yugi cried.

Altena-su-ret looked down at him, her expression disdainful. "Atemu's little clone. How much of the past do you even know, since you're defending him so much? He's the reason our city was swallowed by the sands!" She turned her face to Yami's, looking quite angry as she glared down at him. "Playing with forces you were too weak to control, and you destroyed everything! And what happened? You got to seal away yourself in that stupid trinket you always wore and come to life again five thousand years later while everyone else had to die like regular mortals."

"Stop right there," Yami snapped. "Five thousand years trapped inside a fragmented Puzzle, spending the ages in darkness and silence, until Yugi solved it and released my spirit from imprisonment, and you act like I spent those years enjoyably! What about you, Altena-su-ret? You're still here, and you look the same as you did back then. How have you passed the time? Not locked in an Item, I'm sure."

She shook her head, making her shiny black hair wave back and forth. "Of course not. I lived the whole time."

"How?" Joey asked, narrowing his eyes. "Wholesome grains and leafy greens?"

Altena-su-ret smirked at Joey. "I'd always heard you were a joker. The how doesn't matter, only the why. And the why is to give you a miserable, bloody end, Atemu. Just like you managed to escape from five thousand years ago."

"Just try it!" Joey snarled. "You made a big mistake turning us into werewolves and vampires, lady. Because now, we don't have consciences that'll stand in the way of tearing you to shreds."

He turned into the golden wolf. Yugi lunged at her, hissing. Altena-su-ret's glass globe glowed brightly, and Yugi grabbed air as she disappeared. She reappeared several feet away, sneering.

"Nice try, boy. But I've had five thousand years to perfect my magick. And there isn't a thing any of you can do to save yourselves. Now, why don't you play with some old friends of yours?"

She waved the globe, which glowed again. Out of thin air appeared Mokuba, Bakura, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Ryou, and Tea. Yami backed up, reaching out to grab Yugi by the arm and pull him back with him, his eyes on Mokuba.

The little black demon looked around, seeming startled, then made a terrible screeching noise that made the hairs on the back of Yami's neck stand up. He launched himself at the nearest target, which was Joey. The gold wolf turned to meet him, bearing sharp teeth as Mokuba leapt at him.

He didn't get that far. A streak of silver and other colors hit Mokuba broadside, sending him rolling in the grass. Seto backed off then, clearly not wanting to hurt his brother, even as a wolf. Pity Mokuba didn't feel the same.

Horrible lupine yelps filled the air as Mokuba turned on his brother. Mokuba leapt on Seto's back, and began tearing at him, claws ripping Seto's back to shreds, teeth sinking into his flesh. Joey howled in rage, leaping into the fray, seizing Mokuba by the back of his neck and ripping him off of Seto. He shook his head wildly back and forth, snapping Mokuba like a chew toy. The hair-raising screams came louder as Mokuba twisted and tried to get away.

Yami knew Joey was going to kill Mokuba. Not that he cared. And he had his own worries. Both Bakura and Duke had decided to try their tastebuds with vampire flesh. Yugi, squalling, was seized by both zombies at once, struggling in their grips as they tore into him. His blood sprayed into the air, his shrieking mixing with Mokuba's.

"No!"

Yami hurried to his lover's aid, trying desperately to pull the hungry zombies off him. Bakura turned to him, his milky brown eyes focusing blearily. Yami jumped back as Bakura lunged at him. He backhanded Bakura as hard as he could, which was hard enough to snap his neck and make him drop. But not for long. Bakura struggled to get back up, reaching up to feel at his twisted head stupidly, before he tried to turn it back the right way.

In the meantime, Yugi had gotten away from Duke. The smaller kicked Duke visciously in the stomach, making a sick wet sound as Duke's stomach gave way. That didn't bother the zombie any, as he stumbled from the blow before coming back at Yugi single-mindedly. Yugi held the worst wounds to his shoulders and arms while he kicked at Duke repeatedly. His boot was caked with congealed blood and bits of rotted flesh. The smell was nauseating.

Yami hit Bakura again. The zombie only came at him for the third time. Ryou decided to help. He lifted Bakura into the air, away from Yami, who considered going after him and tearing him to pieces. He went to help his lover instead. He wrapped his arms around Duke from behind, glad he didn't need to breathe as he stopped in favor of not breathing in that rotting smell again. He heaved Duke as hard as he could, sending him flying to land with a wet smack on the ground a few yards away.

Seto had gotten to his paws again, as Joey continued to shake Mokuba visciously. Seto bared his fangs at his lover, then rushed in, hitting Joey like he'd hit Mokuba. The gold wolf released Mokuba with a startled growl, falling over on his side from the force of Seto's attack. Mokuba landed on the ground, then tried to get up. The smell of his demonic blood was like sulfur and onions, potent and frightening. Seto lowered his head towards him, and got a snoutful of demon teeth for his trouble. He reared back, yelping as Mokuba came up with him, clinging to his nose. His claws came into the picture, ripping and tearing at Seto's chest and neck.

Joey got up, turning human. He grabbed Mokuba and dragged him off Seto, making the silver wolf's nose tear open. Mokuba twisted wildly, claws and fangs shredding Joey's arms. As blood rushed down his skin, Joey flung Mokuba into Duke.

Now the two of them turned on each other, Duke trying to eat Mokuba while Mokuba tore Duke to tatters. Yami checked on his lover, who was now kneeling in the grass. But Yugi gave him a smile, his wounds knitting quickly thanks to his vampire abilities. He was soon back on his feet.

Seto had fallen over onto his side, his fur now more red than silver. He was breathing heavily, eyes on Mokuba, ignoring Joey as he turned back into the gold wolf, nuzzling him and whimpering, trying to lick the worst of the wounds.

Bakura was still twisting in the air as Ryou held him up, his pale face marked with worry and strain. Serenity was right behind him, watching the carnage with wide eyes, seeming frozen. She didn't seem to notice Tristan, who was watching with a huge smile on his face, several yards away from anyone else. He was caressing the flat of the blade in his hand, eyes on Serenity, licking his lips. In a few moments, he would probably attack.

Yami turned to Altena-su-ret, who had stayed where she'd been, watching with a wicked smile. "Stop this!"

Altena-su-ret only smiled. "No. Who will you kill, Atemu? Which of your friends?"

"They're not my friends now. Aibou, are you all right?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me."

"If they're not your friends, then go ahead and kill them."

Joey suddenly shot past Yami, a gold streak as he went for Altena-su-ret. Her hand came up, the glass ball glowing. With a yelp, Joey hit the tree Altena-su-ret had thrown him into. He hit the ground and didn't move. Yugi moved away from Yami, hurrying over to him. Altena-su-ret callously threw him into the tree as well, and he landed partially atop Joey, not moving either.

Yami turned on her, hissing, enraged. But Ryou interrupted him, still holding Bakura in the air, Serenity behind him, her hands on his shoulders as she watched, terrified.

"Please, change Bakura back!"

Altena-su-ret looked at him. "Bakura? He was the thief-king in my day. He was an enemy of the Pharaoh." Her lips curled into a smile. "So maybe I should. Another enemy to torture Atemu."

"Changing us all into the undead was not a smart move," Yami growled. "If you want me dead, why change me?"

"I didn't, stupid. I changed Yugi. But your pathetic little twin just couldn't kill you. So I hoped someone else would. But you have an irritating habit of surviving."

Yami smiled grimly. "I do at that. So what makes you think you'll be successful this time?"

"Because I'm not going to rely on anyone else. I'll kill you myself."

She raised the globe. Yami braced himself. But he got unexpected help. Tea had moved around unnoticed, and now clawed her way up Altena-su-ret's leg. She screamed, trying to kick Tea off. Yami took the opportunity. He was at Altena-su-ret's side in a second, seizing the wrist holding the globe. He twisted and snapped it like a twig. She screamed, buckling, but she was a fighter. Her other hand hit Yami right in the face. Though she had no power to hurt him, the fist in his face startled him, making him shut his eyes instinctively. Altena-su-ret went for the globe. She snatched it up in her other hand and Yami found himself flying through the air.

He hit another tree. Stunned, he fell to the ground. He heard Tea yowl as she flew through the air and hit a third tree with a crack. He heard her hit the ground. Recovering, he struggled to get up. He looked at Altena-su-ret just as two blurs, one gold, the second multi-colored, raced at her. She managed to send Joey flying again, but Yugi caught her, sinking his teeth into her neck. She shrieked and Joey hit the ground unhurt, landing on his paws as her magick gave out half-way. She tried to push Yugi away, before flinging him with the magick. Yugi landed on the ground, skidding and rolling. Yami got up and hurried over to him. Yugi lifted his head, not seeming hurt. Altena-su-ret was losing.

More help came. Ryou dropped Bakura, and focused his energy on Altena-su-ret. She countered with her own and the two were locked in a stale-mate, his staff and her glass ball glowing against each other. Ryou's face contorted with strain while she smiled, beginning to overpower him with her superior strength. But by then Bakura, probably attracted by the light, began shuffling towards her, reaching for her.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "Enough of this!" She flung Ryou away, then turned on Bakura.

Almost instantly he was human again. He stumbled, caught off-guard, then felt his body, checking his renewed humanity, devoid of all wounds. Ryou got up, unhurt, and hurried to Bakura, grabbing him and hugging him. Yami pulled Yugi to his feet, watching as Altena-su-ret turned her magick on Tea. The brunette girl appeared in her skimpy costume, lying unconscious in the fallen leaves. Tristan dropped his plastic knife, his eyes wide. Next was Ryou, who's robes became bedsheets and staff plastic. Mokuba had stopped moving, watching everything with his wild eyes. Now he came after Altena-su-ret, limping badly from the wounds inflicted by Joey and Duke. Attracted by the movement, Altena changed him back before focusing on Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Seto.

That was her mistake. Yami and Yugi went for her, catching her off-guard as she swung around to focus on them. Yugi grabbed the arm holding the globe. He sank his fangs into her wrist, swallowing the blood hungrily. Yami dug his own fangs into her shoulder as she screamed, trying to throw them off, while he wrestled the globe out of her hand. He threw it, watching over her shoulder as it hit a tree and shattered. He just noticed the gold streak. Altena-su-ret didn't. Not until Joey had leaped up, knocking them all down from his force. The scent of blood filled the air as Joey's fangs dug into her throat and with one jerk of his head, ripped it out.

Altena-su-ret's eyes went dull, staring sightlessly up at the night sky. Joey drew his head back, lupine tongue licking his lips clean of blood. Yugi and Yami did the same, letting go of the body.

"Wha-What's going on?" Mokuba asked, trembling.

The three of them turned to the group of humans standing in a knot a few feet away, except for Tea, who still hadn't moved. Yugi and Yami looked at each other, then at Joey. They all smiled, then turned and advanced.

"No! Stay away!"

They scattered. Now that Altena-su-ret was dead and her globe shattered, the symbols forming the cage disappeared. The humans took off into the woods, Bakura pushing Ryou ahead of him, glaring over his shoulder at Yugi and Yami. Serenity and Mokuba both seemed to be torn. They were running, but half-heartedly, looking over their shoulders.

Serenity went down beneath Joey with a scream. The blond dug his fangs into her shoulder, then jumped off, going after Tristan, dodging his fist as the angry brunette attacked him for hitting Serenity. The girl lay in the leaves, crying, holding her bleeding shoulder. Tristan was soon bitten as well, falling to the leaves as Joey stood over him, licking their blood from his lips.

Yami seized Bakura by his long hair, grabbing his wrist as he tried to lift the Ring that had somehow survived all this. Yugi caught Ryou as he tried to turn back to help.

Yami dug his fangs into Bakura's neck, greedily feeding on the warm blood. Yugi turned Ryou's head to the side and bit deep, pushing Ryou to his knees and bending over him, his eyes closed in enjoyment as he held the squirming teen and gulped his life down.

When Bakura stopped moving, Yami lifted his head and looked down at him. It would be so easy to kill him now, paying him back for all the pain he'd caused five thousand years ago. It was only Yugi looking at him, his own bleeding wrist held to Ryou's mouth, that reluctantly made him open his own veins and begin changing Bakura.

Leaving the white-haired pair shaking in the leaves, Yami and Yugi wrapped their arms around each other, sauntering back over to Serenity and Tristan, who were sitting beneath one of the trees, Tristan holding Serenity as she cried into his chest. Tristan glared at them, but they passed the two of them by without stopping. They would be wolves soon enough.

Mokuba was nowhere in sight. Tea was just now stirring, sitting up, holding her head. Yugi pulled away from Yami and went over to her. He stepped around behind her back, one hand sliding in under her chin, the other cupping the back of her head. Yami frowned, watching. Great. Having Tea make eyes at him for the rest of eternity was a thing he didn't look forward to.

Yugi twisted Tea's head sharply to the right. Her neck snapped with a dry crack like a twig and she fell limply from his hold, her eyes staring like Altena-su-ret's.

Yugi walked back over to the shocked Yami, a smile playing over his lips. "She was really annoying, wasn't she? Guess it took losing my conscience to make me realize it."

Yami laughed, pulling Yugi up against him roughly and kissing him. Yugi licked at his lips.

Soft whimpers made them break apart and look around. Joey was standing over Seto, nuzzling and licking at him, whining. Seto was lying where he'd been before. Yugi and Yami approached. The silver wolf's eyes were dull, his breathing slow and weak. Yami could hear the stressed beating of his heart. Blood covered him.

"I-Is he going to be all right?"

Yami turned. Mokuba was standing beside a tree, half hidden by it, his eyes on Seto. He came around the tree and took a few steps closer. Seto lifted his head a little, eyes on Mokuba. Yami watched in surprise as Mokuba ran forward, dropping onto his knees, reaching out and touching the top of Seto's head.

"It's Seto, isn't it?" Mokuba asked. "I did this, didn't I? I-I don't remember much, but there's pictures--"

"Yeah, you did it," Yugi said.

Mokuba's eyes filled with tears. "Can't we save him?"

"I-I'm fine."

Mokuba jumped as Seto became human suddenly, struggling to sit up, his pale skin smeared with blood. Joey became human as well, helping him to sit up, his gold eyes very worried. Mokuba's hands shook as he reached out to him again, clearly frightened out of his wits, but not about to abandon his brother.

"Seto's a werewolf now, you know that, right?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba nodded without turning around. "Seto...what can I do to help you?"

Seto smiled a little. "I'll be fine, Mokuba."

"I'm going to get you some meat," Joey said shortly, getting up. He turned and ran off into the trees.

Yami watched him go. He turned back to the others as Mokuba tentatively touched Seto's shoulders, obviously wanting to hug his brother and not daring to. Seto smiled, but Yami could see the hunger in the pain-clouded blue eyes. Seto was longing to bite, and holding back.

"T-Turn me," Mokuba stammered.

Seto's eyes widened in surprise. He reached down, grabbing Mokuba's wrist and drawing his arm up. The hunger was even more evident but he was hesitating. "Are you sure?"

"You're a werewolf now. You're still my brother. I don't want you out of my life."

"You don't understand what you're getting into," Yugi said lightly. "We're not humans anymore. We've killed people, all of us."

Mokuba looked up at him, his eyes very frightened. Yami watched Seto. Just as Mokuba was looking like he was about to second-guess it, Seto's wolf nature took over. He pulled Mokuba against him, holding him as the raven-haired boy panicked, trying to pull away. It was too late. Seto sank his teeth into Mokuba's shoulder, his eyes wild.

Yugi moved away from Yami, reached down, and grabbed Seto's head. The brunette snarled, trying to hold on as Yami pulled Mokuba out of his arms.

"Calm down, Seto," Yugi said idly. "You kill him and you'll regret it. Joey's getting you dinner. Let go."

Yami managed to pull Mokuba out of his arms. The boy was rather traumatized now, sobbing and clinging to Yami, seeming to forget he was a vampire. He stared at Seto as Yugi held onto the struggling werewolf, Seto completely out of his mind as he lunged and fought.

Yami pushed Mokuba away, then helped Yugi hold Seto down, smirking into his face as Seto alternately snarled and cursed. Yugi sat on Seto's legs, looking almost amused. They held him down until Joey returned, running back to them on all fours, holding what looked like a small deer in his jaws, his enormous wolf's body carrying the prey easily. He dropped it on the ground as Yugi and Yami let Seto go. The silver wolf returned, falling on the meat and tearing it to shreds, swallowing greedily.

Mokuba was curled up in a ball on the ground, holding his shoulder, watching Seto with a horrified expression. Joey sat and watched as Seto consumed the deer voraciously. When no meat was left, Seto seemed to calm down. Joey began grooming him, cleaning his fur of blood, including his own. Seto lay passively, his eyes closing as he let Joey clean him up.

Yami watched, noting that Seto seemed far healthier and stronger than before. He would survive, with Joey to look after him. He spared one glance down at Mokuba, then looked up as Serenity and Tristan began screaming.

Duke was shuffling towards them. Yami had forgotten all about him and he vaguely wondered where the zombie had been all this time. With Altena-su-ret dead, there was no changing Duke into anything else. Tristan and Serenity were running from him, still human until they either gave in and changed, or the moon made them the next night.

Yugi wrapped his arm around Yami's waist. "The sun will be up in a couple of hours, Love. It looks like all this is over. Let's go home."

Joey and Seto had become human again, Joey pulling Seto to his feet. Seto reached his hand out to Mokuba, who flinched before hesitantly taking it.

"Don't worry, Mokuba," Joey said lazily. "You'll feel different once you change."

Yami saw Bakura and Ryou coming towards them, arms around each other, pale faces and brown eyes devoid of any humanity. They bared their fangs in smiles as they stopped to watch Tristan trying to beat Duke off with a tree limb.

Yami yawned, squeezing Yugi against his side. "Yes, let's go home."

******

Yami screamed, pressed hard against the wall as Yugi held him there, slamming into him with rough thrusts. Yami had his legs wrapped around his hips, his hands clutching at his shoulders. Yugi grinned, grunting as he thrusted against Yami's prostate with every snap of his hips. Yami panted, holding onto Yugi tightly as pleasure slammed through his veins. He hit the wall with his head as Yugi bent his, digging his fangs into Yami's collarbone and sucking the blood that welled up.

Yami's eyes drifted to the two crumpled bodies on the floor. They had just fed, so Yami was full of blood to offer his lover. He whipped his head around and sunk his own fangs into Yugi's throat, making his lover howl, letting go of his collarbone to throw his head back, crying out at the ceiling as his pace increased.

Yami reached down with one hand, feeling Yugi's fingers digging into his naked thighs, their clothes pooled around Yugi's feet. Yami wrapped his fingers around his own erection and stroked himself rapidly, swallowing a few mouthfuls of Yugi's blood.

They came together, Yami screaming around Yugi's neck, and the other crying out at the ceiling. Yugi let go of Yami's thighs, letting the taller's feet hit the floor. They held onto each other, trembling and panting as they calmed down. Kissing and nipping at each other, they got dressed without bothering to clean up, picking up the bodies and dragging them out of the apartment they'd broken into. Casually walking down the street, they paused before a newly erected gate and fence, looking in.

"Here you go, pet," Yugi purred as they both threw the bodies over the fence.

Duke shuffled out of the shadows, falling on the bodies. Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders, pulling him up against his side, kissing the side of his head as the two of them watched the zombie feed. Yugi caressed one of the iron bars.

"Eat well."

Chuckling, they went up the long, winding back path to the huge house. They walked in, heading for the living room, smirking at the werewolves. Joey was leaning against Seto, holding the hand of the arm around his shoulders, lazily rubbing the knuckles.

"Welcome back," Joey said.

Yugi snuggled in Yami's arms, smiling. "Thanks. You guys full?"

"Yep."

"How did Mokuba do?"

"He was fine," Seto said. He turned his head, nodding with his chin.

Yami turned to look. An ebony wolf was lying on a rug before the lit fire in the hearth, chewing on a long femur. The gold eyes met Yami's, filled with delight as he gnawed on the bone. Yugi chuckled, nuzzling into Yami as the two of them lazed on the second of the two couches in the spacious living room. They'd moved in with the three werewolves not long after the whole thing with Altena-su-ret. They'd left Tea's body in the woods. Yugi had wanted to take Duke with them to be kept like a pet. As the zombie had no mind to protest, they'd done just that, feeding him the leftovers.

Now the papers were filled with reports of attacks and murders, missing persons and mutilated corpses. Bakura and Ryou lived in Ryou's old house. Yugi had tried talking his parents and grandfather into joining them. When they refused, he and Yami killed them, then buried their bodies respectfully in a graveyard. Yugi had clearly been upset, but he had gotten over it before long.

After all, he was soulless now. Like everyone else.

Serenity and Tristan lived with Bakura and Ryou. It had turned out that those were the best arrangements. Werewolves grew incredibly territorial, even with the higher minds of humans. Seto and Joey were mates, and Mokuba was Seto's brother, so they could share their den without trouble. Tristan, however, was an unattached male, and that set off Joey and Seto, despite their efforts to curb their instincts. So he had moved out to stay with the other pair of vampires, where there were no such problems. Serenity, who had become Tristan's mate not long after everything had happened, naturally went to stay with him, though she visited her brother often.

Legally, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Tristan, and Duke were listed as missing and assumed dead. The story was that a pair of serial killers had infiltrated the party and slaughtered the attendants. Stories of Yugi, Yami, Duke, and Tristan being the killers were investigated and dismissed, disbelieved by the public who knew of their reputations. The disappearance of Yugi's family only added to the belief that the killers had killed and buried them all. The bodies of the party's attendants had been 'cleaned up' by Duke, who had eaten the corpses. When he was finished, Yugi and Yami had taken him back to Seto's and locked him up in the cage they'd made for him in the back yard.

They gotten rid of the rest of the bones, then left the Moto apartment forever. So they lived, preparing to live that way for all the years to come. Werewolves were not eternal like vampires, but they were supernatural, and lived a good four hundred years. They shared Seto's enormous manor house as their communal den, hiding from the public in the daytime, and killing it at night.

Yami watched as Joey turned to Seto and grabbed him, kissing him hungrily. Mokuba made a snort of disgust, flipping the bone into the fire with a toss of his head, then getting to his paws, stalking out of the room, as always uncomfortable with watching his brother getting passionate.

Joey broke away from Seto, laughing as they all watched the black wolf disappear through the doorway. He got up, pulling Seto to his feet. "We're going upstairs."

Yugi got up, dragging Yami to his feet as well. "Us, too. Come on, Mou Hitori no Boku."

Yami growled, grabbing Yugi and lifting him up into his arms. "You're on bottom this time, Beloved."

"We'll see," Yugi said cheekily.

The two wolves had already gone upstairs. Yami carried Yugi up the stairs, taking him up to their shared bedroom Seto had set up for them on the same floor, but opposite side of the house, as the one he shared with Joey.

Yami dumped Yugi into their huge bed, crawling on top of him, and preceeding to make good on his statement. Yugi held onto him as Yami kissed and sucked at his neck before sinking his fangs deep. Yugi moaned, turning his head to the side to expose his neck further to Yami's mouth.

"Mm...this is all so wonderful, Yami," Yugi purred. "I'm glad we killed Altena-su-ret before she could change us back."

"Mmhmm..." Yami sucked more of Yugi's blood and swallowed, hands roaming over Yugi's body.

"Evil has to win sometime."


End file.
